For The One I Loved Part II
by Inubabie
Summary: It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess
1. Chapter 1

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**A/N: Well, here's chapter one to part II. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Chapter 1**

**123456789**

_The most painful love there is, is the love left unshown  
A love that cannot be expressed, affection left unknown  
The love that withholds touching, afraid of what it would say  
And the most painful thing about unexpressed love is... it never fades away  
--Susan Polis Schutz _

He watched her as she slowly pulled on her kimono. She did it slowly and he knew she was waiting for him to ask her to stay. To go against his newly obtained reputation and just keep her with him.

She was wasting her time.

"Sesshomaru?"

He didn't speak, but gave her a nod that told her he was indeed listening.

"Why do you do this? Go through woman after woman. Why don't you just pick a mate and stop this nonsense? Haven't you caused your people enough shame?"

Sesshomaru growled. "They are not my people any longer, if you wish to talk about those matter you should be speaking with Inuyasha. And as for your other question it is not your business. See yourself out of my chambers."

Katara scoffed. "Fine, I have no wish to be here anymore anyway." She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru got to his feet and redressed himself. His brother would be bursting into the room in a few moments and Sesshomaru wouldn't want to be naked for that.

Right on time he busted in without knocking.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell were you thinking this time? Katara? Her father is part of our council."

"Correction, he is on your council. When I passed lordship to you they became your advisors. I do as I please."

"Everyone is well aware of that."

"Indeed."

Inuyasha sighed. "Sesshomaru, it's been seven years. When are you going to stop punishing yourself?"

"I am not punishing myself. I am merely moving on with it. How I choose to do so is entirely my business."

Inuyasha ignored him and continued, "No one knew that the wish wouldn't work."

Sesshomaru went to the door. "Perhaps not, but I promised to protect her and I didn't."

"Yes, you did! And where are you going?"

"That is not of any importance to you."

**123456789**

"Sakura, don't sit that close to the edge. That lake is freezing and you'll get sick."

Miroku had to hold back his laughed as his daughter huffed and scooted back. She looked so much like her mother.

"You know what daddy? You are a big meanie!"

Miroku chuckled. "I am merely looking out for you. Do you like being sick?"

She sighed. "No, I don't like being sick."

"There you understand then?"

"Yes, daddy I understand."

"Make sure you tell your mother I taught you something good. She's never going to let the cursing thing go if you don't."

"Oh, you mean when you hit your foot and said f-"

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"Oh, okay I'll tell her."

**123456789**

"Kagome."

"TJ." How sad after all this time Kagome still didn't know what 'TJ' stood for?

"You know what a risk you are taking looking into his mind. I know he's sensed you a few times."

"That was when I first started. I never let him know I'm there anymore and he thinks he imagined it all those other times."

"You'll have to see him soon."

Kagome sighed. "I know, but I don't know how it's going to go. All those poor women that he....anyway, I'm not sure I will ever look at him the same. I would have been happier if he would have just chosen a different mate."

"We all deal with pain in our own way. He feels guilt every day for everything he does. Sesshomaru is not an evil being and he misses you more than anything."

"He thinks I'm dead. When he finds out the truth, he'll blame me and he'll be right. I should have just went back to him once you saved me."

"That wasn't possible and you know it. If you had stayed you would have really died. As soon as Sesshomaru's enemies knew about you they would have killed you. Elle foresaw it."

"I know, I know, I just wish I could have told him."

"He would have come for you. He couldn't have given you the training that we did."

"And you still haven't told me why it was so important that I survive and fight in this war."

"I have revealed your task to you."

"Anyone could do what your asking of me. I know there's something your not telling me and Elle too."

The raven youkai smiled. "And we have clearly taught you much better than we even thought."

Kagome smirked. "I'm not going to let it go so stop trying to change the subject."

TJ sighed. "Well, you will have to for now. We need to go pack your things."

**123456789**

Inuyasha stormed into his chambers. What the hell was his brother doing? Acting like a pup, that's what he was doing. A very irresponsible one. Wasn't that his job?

Inuyasha sat down in a chair. He had never wanted to be Lord of the West. But Inuyasha thought that it's only be temporary and that Sesshomaru needed time off. Now a war was starting and the people needed Sesshomaru back. Inuyasha didn't have enough experience to win. He raked his long, now full youkai, claws through his hair and remember what happened after that bird had taken off with Kagome's body.

_**Flashback**_

_Sesshomaru walked back to where the others were standing. He looked around and went to where Naraku had previously stood. He picked up his part of the jewel and put it next to Kagome's. The jewel formed a small circle and Sesshomaru starred at it. _

_Inuyasha walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Wish her back." _

_Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes. _

_"The wish I would like to place on the Shikon no Tama is the resurrection of my mate, Kagome." _

_The jewel glowed brightly and engulfed both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. When the light faded they stood in a void of nothing, Kikyo standing before them. _

_"Midoriko was supposed to come, but I begged her to let me. I wanted a chance thank you Inuyasha. For finally setting me free. I know it was hard for you but believe me, from what I've seen there is so much happiness coming for you. And Sesshomaru, thank you for loving Kagome. She's never had someone entirely devoted to her the way you were." _

_"Kikyo..." Inuyasha could hardly believe it. He never thought he'd see her again. _

_"Now, to get to your wish." _

_Kikyo took the Shikon Jewel in her hands and closed her eyes. The jewel brightened and faded several times and after a few minutes Kikyo opened her eyes frowning. _

_"What is it?" Sesshomaru said harshly. _

_"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I can't bring her back. She is not in the spirit realm." _

_"She died damn it! I saw her! Where the hell would she be!?" _

_Inuyasha was shocked. He had never head Sesshomaru talk that way. _

_"I'm sorry, I don't know. I can't sense her anywhere. It's like she doesn't exist." _

_Sesshomaru growled. "She does exist." _

_"She didn't exist in this time, remember?" Kikyo said softly. She looked like she was almost in tears. _

_Sesshomaru pulled his emotionless mask back on. "It was different now. I made her inuyoukai, she no longer had just you in her, but me as well. She would not have gone back to her time. She is gone and there is nothing to be done about it." _

_Kikyo sighed. "A wish has to be made. We can't keep the jewel on this earth any longer." _

_Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Take the wish and become a full blooded youkai. At least the jewel will be gone." _

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha shook his head. They had searched and searched for an answer as to wait could have happened to Kagome, but the only thing that was agreed upon was that she had not gone back to her own time. They had even tried to locate her body but were never able to do so.

Inuyasha missed Kagome himself. She had been the heart of their group and once she died no one had wanted to stay together. It would just be a constant memory of what they had lost.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru walked and walked. He wasn't even sure where he was going. He knew he should stay and help his brother and his people, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Why help save a world that had taken so much from him? It didn't seem fair.

He thought of Kagome's beautiful smile. And he wondered if she had really heard his final confession. Did she know that he had in fact loved her?

He picked up his pace then transforming as he went. He felt a little better when he was in his true youkai form.

And then when he had reached his full speed and the edge of the western lands, he heard it. Her voice in his head, as if she were standing next to him.

_Sesshomaru. _

**123456789**

**So, do you guys like chapter one? Let me know please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For The One I Love Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviewed, I'm glad to see people are as interested in this fic as I am. **

**Chapter 2**

**123456789**

_The night has a thousand eyes, And the day but one;  
Yet the light of the bright world dies, With the dying sun.  
The mind has a thousand eyes, And the heart but one;  
Yet the light of a whole life dies, When love is done.  
--Francis W. Bourdillon _

_'Sesshomaru?'_

Again he heard it. Was he imagining? He had thought many times he felt her inside his head, but when he reached out and tried to touch hers in return there had been nothing.

_It's really me Sesshomaru. Please, I know you can hear me, please go back to your humanoid form and answer me. _

Sesshomaru slowly allowed himself to transform again.

_Kagome?_

_Yes, Sesshomaru it's me. _

_But, how? You are dead. _

_No, but I can't explain all of it now. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you yet, but I saw what you were planning on doing...._

_I will still do it. _

_Please, don't, Sesshomaru you need to be alive. _

_And you are supposed to be dead. _

Sesshomaru closed off his mind. He could feel her prying at his barrier but it would do her no good.

Kagome. His, Kagome alive all this time and yet she had let him suffer. She had never said anything.

He turned back around and began walking back to the castle. Inuyasha would be happy to hear about this.

**123456789**

Kagome cursed under her breath. He was angry with her, just like she had known he would be. He was right, she was supposed to be dead. She'd abandoned him and when Elle came into the room Kagome rounded on her.

"How the hell could you do this to me!? Sesshomaru, my mate, hates me now!"

Elle bowed her head. "I am truly sorry Kagome-sama, but this had to be done."

Kagome sat down and began sobbing quietly. "He loved me. That was the last thing he said to me, and I heard him. If I had really died that day I would have died the happiest woman in the world."

Elle sat down gracefully beside her. She was the strangest most beautiful being Kagome had ever seen. Elle's story was a strange one. No one knew what she was or where she came from. While she looked like she could be human, she hadn't aged in a thousand years. She got visions of the future and had unbelievable physical strength. Her scent was neither human, nor youkai and all Elle remembered was waking up as she was now in the middle of the woods a thousand years ago.

Kagome thought she looked like something out of a fairytale. She had long blond hair, big blue eyes, and pale perfect skin. She was a few inches taller than Kagome, but just as petite. Her legs were long and perfect. Everything on Elle was perfect. When she stood in the sun, her skin glowed in a strange but enticing way.

"Do not be fooled by him, Kagome. He does love you he would not be angry with you if he did not."

"I don't think he'll forgive me."

Elle smiled. "He will. I do have something I wanted to tell you, but if you don't want to hear it..."

"No, no I do."

"I will be coming with you."

Kagome's mouth gaped open. "What? But you've never left here, ever."

"I know, but it is time for me to go. And TJ will stay here until my task is done and I can return."

"Task? What task?"

Elle smiled wider. "Now, now, some things are better left as a surprise."

**123456789**

Inuyasha sighed in relief when he felt his brother return to the castle. He was sure that the taiyoukai had not been planning on returning.

He came into Inuyasha's office, his face an emotional mask as always.

"Feh, glad to see you came back."

"Kagome is alive."

Inuyasha frowned. "Sesshomaru, Kagome died. Why would you torture yourself by making up these things?"

Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshomaru slammed his fists down and through the wooden desk. "Do not mistake me for delusional. She spoke to me. Kagome is alive."

Inuyasha knew his brother was telling the truth. "Well why are we standing here? We should be going to get her!"

"No."

"What?"

"Kagome, is not welcome here."

Inuyasha smirked. "Did you forget who was Lord?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Fine, if you want her here I will leave."

"Why? Why don't you want to see her?"

"She left all of us. She was alive all this time and said nothing, did nothing."

"I know she has a reason. She wouldn't just not talk to you unless she had no choice, Sesshomaru. Although I still don't understand why, Kagome loves you. More than anything she loves you."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "The feeling is not mutual."

**123456789**

Sango sighed when her daughter came running into the hut, followed by Miroku.

"Sakura, you know you aren't supposed to be running inside."

"Sorry mommy, I'm just soooo excited!"

Sango couldn't help but smile. "And what for?"

"Uncle Inuyasha is coming to see us!"

Sango turned to her husband. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he sent a messenger. One, I think you'll be quite happy to see."

Shippou stepped into the hut with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Sango!"

Sango pulled him into her arms. He was quite a bit taller than he had been but still not fully grown.

"What the hell was Inuyasha thinking letting you come alone? You could have been hurt.."

Shippou laughed. "Don't worry the castle isn't that far from here. And I've been training really hard. I could have taken them."

Sango smiled. "What is all this about? It's been quite awhile since we heard from you or Inuyasha."

Shippou nodded. "I know, but this is about Kagome and we didn't want anyone else coming to you with the news."

"Sakura, why don't you go outside and pick some flowers for Shippou and Inuyasha."

The little girl squealed with delight. "Okay daddy."

Once the girl was out of the room Miroku turned back to the conversation.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, she's alive."

The monk and slayer were silent for several minutes.

"How can that be?"

Shippou shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sesshomaru spoke to her though."

"Couldn't he have been imagining her voice?"

"That's what I thought, but Inuyasha said he was sure Sesshomaru really did speak to her."

Miroku saw his wife's legs begin to shake and sat himself down in a chair and pulled her into his lap so she didn't fall.

"I just, I can't believe it! Where is she?"

"That's kind of the problem. Sesshomaru doesn't know, but made it clear that if he did he wouldn't say. He's furious and says she isn't welcome on the western lands."

"But he's not the Lord, Inuyasha is."

"Yes, but Sesshomaru said if Kagome came he would leave and Inuyasha doesn't want that."

"Hmm, Sesshomaru is acting like Inuyasha used to."

"Hey, I find that offensive."

They all turned to the figure now standing in the doorway.

Inuyasha was holding Sakura and had flowers in his hair.

"Uncle Inuyasha looks very pretty!"

The other three tried to bite back there laughter.

"Why, yes, Sakura he sure does look beautiful."

Inuyasha glared at the monk. "I'll get you back later..."

Miroku shrugged and laughed. "Maybe, maybe not."

"So, what are we going to do Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I figure if she contacted Sesshomaru that means she's coming back. We should all just wait at the castle for her and let her and Sesshomaru figure their own mess out."

"Mommy, isn't my aunt Kagome dead?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Good look explaining this one to her. This will almost be as good as 'where do babies come from?'."

Sakura nodded. "I've wondered the same thing, uncle Inuyasha. Daddy, can you tell us where babies come from, he doesn't know either."

**123456789**

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked as she and Elle walked through the woods.

"Plan?"

"Well, I mean we are pretty far from the castle. Can't you fly or something?"

Elle laughed. "Not that I'm aware of. Would you like me to climb a mountain, jump off, and find out?"

"Uh, no. But I do think we should pick up the pace."

"Agreed. Try and keep up."

Elle sped away in blur. Kagome smiled and chased after her.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru starred out of the window in his room. He still hadn't opened his mind back up to Kagome and she still tried every few hours or so to contact him. He didn't truly understand why he couldn't just let it go. Half of him wanted to hold her in his arms and the other half didn't want to even look at her. Not even he was sure of what side was going to win this time.

**123456789**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviewed!**

**Chapter 3**

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness;  
only light can do that.  
Hate cannot drive out hate;  
only love can do that.  
--Martin Luther King, Jr. _

Kagome stopped when Elle froze beside her. Her blue eyes taking on a glossy look. Kagome waited, knowing she was 'seeing' something that could be very important to the survival of many.

When she came back to, she was frowning. "We will have to separate when we reach the castle."

"What? Why?"

"Sesshomaru will not be there. He is already traveling towards the north. They will be our allies in this war and Inuyasha has already sent someone else to represent them. I do not know who this woman child is but she holds some kind of importance to Sesshomaru and he is traveling to see her. You will have to go to him before he gets there."

"But my friends..."

"I will go to them. Do not worry. We will do nothing until you return."

"We don't have much further to go. Maybe another half hour or so."

"Yes, we should continue to make haste. Do not bother stopping when you catch his scent. Just follow it."

"Alright."

**123456789**

Sesshomaru growled. She was going to the castle, he was sure of it. Well, he wouldn't be there. Inuyasha had let his ward Rin go to the north to speak with the Lord and Lady and Sesshomaru was going to aid her in her task. Sending her hadn't been a good idea in his opinion. Rin was young, only sixteen years of age, and while that wasn't too young in the human world, he didn't want to risk her life. She had a few guards with her but he would feel better if it was himself.

He had sensed a great power in Kagome when she spoke to him. She must have been training all this time and apparently wanted to help now that they were going to war. Strange how when the war with Naraku began she showed up and when it ended she left. Now, another war, she returns, when it was over, would she again disappear?

**123456789**

Inuyasha sensed someone or more appropriately something, approaching the castle. It was strong, very strong, but it wasn't Kagome.

A messenger came into the room. He seemed dazed. "T-there is someone here milord."

"What is it?"

"A woman sir. She claims she is a friends of a lady Kagome."

"Send her in."

He bowed his head and stumbled out of the room. Inuyasha turned to his friends. "I wonder why she didn't come herself. Does she not want to see us?"

"I can answer that question for you."

All eyes in the room turned to the doorway.

Inuyasha felt his mouth gaping open but couldn't close it. Well, she was a woman that much he was certain of. And she was, well, dazzling.

She smiled sweetly at Inuyasha, keeping eye contact with him. "I am Elle. Kagome has been staying with me and my friend TJ. We have been training her."

Inuyasha quickly pulled himself together. "Training? Well, where is she now?"

"Currently, she is following your stubborn sibling."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course he would leave."

"Are you a magical princess?"

Elle looked at the small child sitting in her mother's lap. She smiled. "No, I am not a princess. I do possess some magic though. Would you like to see?"

Sakura looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. "Can I _please_?"

Sango smiled and nodded her head. She saw no evil in this woman.

Elle knelt in front of the child. "Now, close your eyes and I'll make you disappear."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. Elle put her hand gently on Sakura's head. "And now you will DISAPPEAR!"

Sakura opened her eyes. Elle stood up with a questioning look on her face. "I wonder where she went...?"

The other adults in the room took her lead and did the same.

"Sakura? Sakura, where did you go?" Sango called in fake panic.

Sakura giggled. "I'm right here mommy!"

Sango pretended not to hear and looked at her husband. "Oh, Miroku, where has our little girl gone?"

Sakura pulled on Elle's kimono. "I think I should come back now mommy is scared."

"I think I can hear her.....yes, she wants to come back. And now you will REAPPEAR!"

Everyone sighed in fake relief. Sakura jumped into her mothers waiting arms. "Sakura, however did you do that?"

"Shh, I can't tell you, it's magic."

"Sakura, why don't you go play in the garden?"

Sakura groaned. "Okay."

She left the room.

"She is very cute." Elle said looking back at Inuyasha.

"Thank you very much." Sango said.

"I think it's time you tell us what happened to Kagome." Inuyasha said offering her a seat.

"She would like to tell you that herself. Don't worry, she will arrive here soon enough."

**123456789**

Kagome felt free running at full speed through the forest. It had been a very long time since she could stretch her legs this way since she had to stay in the temple inside TJ's barrier for these past few years.

Kagome caught Sesshomaru's scent not to far ahead. He must have caught hers because he stopped moving. She had almost expected him to run.

Kagome stopped. He was about ten feet away from her, facing towards her. Her breath stopped. She had almost forgotten how gorgeous he was.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered his name and took a step towards him.

He didn't move. Didn't speak. He just watched her, no expression on his face or in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I-I can't believe it. I have dreamed of this moment every night, for seven years and here you stand in front of him, hating me more that I thought was possible."

He still didn't say anything and made no move.

"Please, say something?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she tried very hard not to let them fall.

"Welcome back."

Kagome smiled and the tears began to fall. "I missed you, so much, I wanted to come back b-"

Sesshomaru held up his hand. "I do not care why you are here or where you came from. I am simply allowing you to complete your task so you can go back to where ever that place is."

"I am sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry that because of it, you've hurt yourself. But we are mates for life. I have your mark and you have mine."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, now that I know you've been looking into my mind I know you will believe me when I say that that mark has not stopped me from moving on."

Kagome looked down at her feet. "I know, I saw more than I wanted. I had to stop watching after awhile."

Sesshomaru turned and continued on his way then. Kagome sighed. She wiped her eyes and followed close behind him.

**123456789**

"So, what are you exactly?" Inuyasha couldn't help it. He knew it was probably rude, but her scent was just so confusing.

Elle shrugged. "I don't know. I know I am a woman and I guess some part of me is human, but I have youkai qualities as well."

"How come you don't know where you came from?"

"When I woke up a thousand years ago, I had no memory. I was as I am now."

"Whoa."

"Yes, whoa indeed."

**123456789**

"Why are you following me?" Sesshomaru asked stopping only after a few minutes of walking.

"Because I want to. I find that I can be quite charming and am waiting for that to take an effect on you."

"You are wasting your time."

"Maybe, but I don't care. It's worth trying."

"Hn."

"Besides, everyone is waiting for us at the castle and we can't begin our task until you have returned with me."

"I do not plan on returning anywhere with you."

"Your people need you Sesshomaru. You are the rightful Lord of the West, there is a war, you should be defending them."

Sesshomaru began walking again. "They have Inuyasha."

"Yes and while I have complete faith in his abilities, you have more experience and more knowledge of our enemies."

"If I agree to help, you have to make a deal with me."

"Anything."

"You have to leave when this is over. Back to where you came from and can never return again."

Kagome bowed her head in defeat. "Fine, I will leave, but I hope that by the end of this you will not want me to."

"I will."

"Fine, so who is it we are going to see?"

"Rin."

**123456789**

"We were upset to find out that Sesshomaru had resigned from his post. Will he be returning to his duties or is this permanent?"

Rin almost groaned out loud. She'd been suckered into spending the day with the Lady of the North, a cat youkai, and it had only been a few hours. Rin was already tired of being asked questions about Sesshomaru. Especially the ones she had no answer for.

"Master Sesshomaru has not expressed whether he plans to return to his post. I, however, believe this to be his plan eventually."

The youkai smiled. "You are very honest for a human. I find myself liking you more and more."

Rin smiled. Fake as it was, the woman seemed to fall for it anyway. She knew Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru, were a strange bunch. Most youkai, especially high class, did not bother with humans.

"I thank you milady. I was sent here to maintain a friendship between our lands and am glad to find I am doing so."

"You are quite young for such a huge responsibility."

"Yes, but I am very close to Lord Inuyasha and he wanted to send his most trustworthy follower."

"Indeed and I see he has succeeded. Do not fret. We will be allies with Lord Inuyasha and help him fight the south. I am sure the Lord and Lady of the East will side with our enemies. It will take both of our armies to defeat them."

A small youkai came into the room, bowing. "Milady, a master Sesshomaru has arrived and requests the company of your current companion."

The lady smiled. "Sesshomaru? Here? Well, this is a delight. Go Rin, and when he is done speaking to you in private please express that I would greatly enjoy if both of you would come back to talk with me."

Rin bowed. "Of course."

**123456789**

Kagome gasped when Rin came into the room. She wasn't sure of the girls exact age but knew it was around fifteen or sixteen. She had grown a lot since Kagome had last seen her. And while she wasn't quite done developing, Kagome knew she was going to be quite the 'knockout'.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't expect for you to come here."

"You should not have come here alone. You are a human and quite a few youkai find it offensive for you to be so much higher in rank than them. They would not hesitate to kill you."

"I didn't come alone and I am in no danger. They are our allies."

"She's right Sesshomaru. To kill her would be a move against us and they don't want that anymore than we do."

Rin noticed Kagome for the first time and squealed in delight. She launched herself at Kagome and hugged her tight. "Kagome-sama, I can't believe your alive!"

Kagome laughed. "I know, and I will explain what happened when we get back to the castle. I'd rather tell everyone at once."

Rin pulled back and nodded. "The Lady wants to speak to Sesshomaru and I before we leave, but you should come to Kagome. Then we can all leave together."

Kagome smiled. "I will have to decline to that. I'll wait for you outside the castle."

"Oh, alright. Come on Sesshomaru."

_Leaving already? _

_Not a chance Sesshomaru, I just don't think the Lady needs to see me. Too many here have already and I have to keep a low profile even with our allies. _

Sesshomaru followed Rin back into the sitting room where the feline was stretched out on a couch.

"Master Sesshomaru it is nice to see you again."

Sesshomaru bowed. "It is always nice to be in the presence of such noble beings. May I inquire where your mate is?"

"He is currently talking to our general. Going over a few last minute things I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Milady, master Sesshomaru and I must return to the West. There are maters of dire importance for us to intend to and Sesshomaru just came to escort me."

The lady smiled and nodded. "Please, take leave then and be safe in your travels."

Rin and Sesshomaru bowed and exited the room.

**123456789**

_Sesshomaru, you should just carry her. _

_No, she wants to walk. _

_No, you just want to avoid me. _

_Avoid you? Is that what I'm doing? Or am I currently conversing with you? _

Kagome growled. He still remembered how to push her buttons. She smirked. Well, she'd just have to take matters into her own hands. She launched into a run and within a few minutes reached them.

"Rin, climb onto my back. We will make it back faster this way."

Rin nodded and did as she was told. Kagome turned and smirked at Sesshomaru.

_Race you. _

And she was gone. Sesshomaru frowned and sped after her.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru arrived back at the castle first and didn't bother waiting for the others before going in. He followed Inuyasha's scent and found him in the room filled with all of Kagome's human friends. And one being that appeared to be human but didn't smell it. Neither did she have the scent of a youkai. Strange....

_Elle is there then?_

_If you are referring to the woman with a strange scent then yes. She is drooling over Inuyasha as we speak. _

_She's drooling? _

_Yes. _

_Hmm, I didn't take her for the type to do that. _

_No one thought someone would ever drool over Inuyasha anyway. _

_That's mean Sesshomaru. _

_No it's honest. _

Kagome and Rin came into the room. Shippou ran over and hugged Kagome tight. "Momma, your back!"

Kagome giggled. "You've gotten bigger and more handsome."

Shippou blushed.

"Hey move it runt, there's a line."

Shippou rolled his eyes but moved so Inuyasha could hug Kagome too.

"Kagome, I hope you have an explanation?"

"Why yes I do, oh mighty Lord of the West."

Inuyasha sighed. "I only did it as a favor..."

Kagome smiled. "I know and you're doing a very good job."

Sango came next. She was crying happily as she hugged her best friend and sister.

"Sango-chan, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Kagome-sama."

Miroku smiled and hugged her too and they all sat down to listen to her story.

"Alright, I guess I'll start from when Naraku died..."

_**Flashback**_

_"No, Kagome, I love you, you can't leave me...I love you, do you hear me?"_

_She wanted to tell him. That yes, she heard him and that she loved him too. But she couldn't. She couldn't speak. She felt so drowsy and everything was fading. _

_And then everything was black. She didn't really know how long, but then she opened her eyes. Two other pairs of eyes were looking down at her and she knew neither of them. _

_"Am I dead?" _

_The one with blue eyes laughed. "No, you are alive! I'm so glad your alive Kagome, we were afraid we lost you." _

_The other one, a youkai with green eyes, sighed. "Elle, you are scaring her." _

_"Oh, right sorry."_

_"Kagome, I am TJ and this is Elle."_

_"Why am I here? Where is Sesshomaru? I have to find him and tell him that I heard him. I have to go now!" She tried to stand but Elle held her down. _

_"No, you can not see Sesshomaru yet."_

_"What? Why?" _

_"I'm sorry Kagome, but Elle she 'sees' things. And if you go back to Sesshomaru you will be killed. There is going to be a war between the west and south and you a crucial to ending it. If you die before it even begins the west will fall and all those you love will die. Even Sesshomaru." _

_"How do I know you are telling me the truth?"_

_Elle smiled brightly. "I will show you." _

_She placed her hands on each of Kagome's temples. _

_Kagome closed her eyes and she saw it. First, her own death. Then one by one every person she loved fell. And finally Sesshomaru. _

_Kagome pushed Elle's hands away. She was close to crying. "How did you save me?" _

_"Elle here, is very gifted. She healed you just before your soul moved on." _

_"This is so much to take in..." _

_"We know, but please you have to stay." _

_Kagome nodded. "If it means saving everyone, I will stay." _

_**End Flashback**_

"After that I began training. TJ helped with my youkai senses and physical combat. Elle helped me strengthen my spiritual powers."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and exited the room. Kagome quickly followed.

_Stop following me. _

_No, why are you leaving? _

He went into his room and waited for her. Once she was in he closed the door.

"You should have told me. At least I would have known you were alive."

"I couldn't. For one, I didn't learn to talk to you that way until about a year ago. They knew I'd try to talk to you if I did any sooner and Elle had a block so you couldn't look into my thoughts. They knew you would come for me and they didn't want to take the risk."

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and raked his claws through his long, silver hair. Kagome kneeled on front of him and looked up into his eyes. "I wanted to save you. When she showed me what would happen to you if I left I just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I will never stop being sorry for this."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate. Her head was bowed now and he could smell her tears. His eyes softened. This was his Kagome. Alive and suffering because of him. She had only done what she though would keep him safe, wasn't that what mates were supposed to do?

Sesshomaru placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"You don't have to be sorry for trying to protect the ones you love."

He leaned down slowly, savoring the way her heart sped up at his touch. Savoring her breath on his face. And then he kissed her.

**123456789**

**A/N: I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Let me know all criticism good or bad is welcome! I know it might seem a little rushed, but I just dont like to have them fighting after they havent seen each other in so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviewed!**

**Chapter 4**

**123456789**

_Love is an act of endless forgiveness, A tender look which becomes a habit  
--Peter Ustinov_

Inuyasha walked through the now quiet castle. Everyone was resting up for tomorrow. Kagome still hadn't specified exactly what they were doing, but she had been kind of preoccupied for the rest of the day. She and Sesshomaru had spent the rest of the day in his room and no one had the heart to disturb them.

He walked out into the beautiful garden located on the south side of the grounds. There were three others located on the north, east, and west but this was his favorite.

He caught a familiar yet strange scent and felt his heart beat escalate. He blushed slightly, wondering if she could hear it. When he was around her he felt like he was a 'teenager' again.

"Inuyasha, I knew you would be coming. Please, come and watch the stars with me."

Her voice was like magic to his ears. He didn't hesitate to do what she asked and sat beside her in the soft grass.

"Elle, you should be sleeping."

Elle smiled. "I do not require sleep."

"Really? Never?"

"Never."

"That's strange. I don't mean in a bad way though."

She laughed. "I agree that it is strange."

_"No, you will not love her the same way. You will love her more. And there will be no confusion in you heart. You will understand that there is no one else out there that can fulfill you the way she will."_

Inuyasha remembered what the old woman he wanted to bring back his father had said to him. He wondered if this woman was the one she had been talking about. Looking at Elle, he had the feeling she knew way more on the subject than she had told.

**123456789**

Kagome rose to her feet and looked out of the window. Stars filled the sky and the bright moon gazed down on them.

"I had no idea that night had fallen. I guess the others are all sleeping now. Well except for a few."

Sesshomaru came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You mean your friend and Inuyasha."

"Yes, I think they like each other."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha behaves like a child around women."

"Elle will probably think that's cute."

"Perhaps."

"You know I think your cute."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I am not cute. Handsome and fearsome maybe, but not cute."

Kagome smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. "I love you Sesshomaru, but you are not at all scary."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Would you like for me to show you?" He didn't wait for a response, instead he pushed her back onto their bed.

**123456789**

"You can see the future right?"

"Yes."

"So, do we win this war?"

Elle frowned for the first time since he'd met her. "I wish that knew that. The outcome of this war changes so much I can hardly keep up with it. Every time someone changes their mind the outcome become different. Even something as simple as whether to get up on time or not can make the results different."

Inuyasha sighed. "I hope Sesshomaru takes back his post. I miss being able to go and do whatever I please."

Elle smiled again. "Yes, I believe everyone enjoys such freedom."

"Do you have it?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could if I wanted to, but since I woke up all those centuries ago, I've never left the temple. I was meant to stay there, until now."

"It must be nice to know what you are meant to with yourself."

"Sometimes, but as I said, things aren't always certain. My life is tied in with the lives of others, therefore what they decide to do, also decides what I will have to do."

"Have you seen me in your visions?"

Elle blushed. "Yes, I have seen you quite often Inuyasha."

**123456789**

Kagome rose at dawn just had she had been doing for the past seven years. It was time to go. What they would be doing would be very dangerous. Kagome looked at her mate. She was glad he'd be accompanying her, but not everyone would be together. They'd be split up each having their own assignment.

Kagome rose from the bed. She knew Sesshomaru felt her getting up, but he made no move to get up him self and she wanted him to rest a little more. She went to find Sango and Miroku following their scents and aura. They weren't awake yet, but it was time. She had to reveal to them what was going to happen from here.

She knocked on the door, loud enough so they would here. She heard them rise from their bed and Sango came to the door. Kagome smiled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Get Miroku and meet me in the sitting room we need to head out today."

"Kagome, what about my daughter?"

Kagome smiled. "Shippou will be staying behind with Elle and Inuyasha, so I thought maybe she could too. It's really important for you and Miroku to come. I would never ask you to leave her if there was some other way, but Elle will take good care of her."

Sango nodded. "I trust your judgment. I'll get Miroku up."

Kagome left their room and went to find Elle. She didn't sleep so she wouldn't have to worry about waking her up. She found her in the garden and smiled.

"Kagome, you are up right on time." She got to her feet and began walking with Kagome.

Kagome smirked and crossed her arms. "Have a nice time with Inuyasha last night?"

Elle smiled. "Yes, I did actually."

Realization appeared on Kagome's features. "That's why you came? For Inuyasha?"

Elle sighed. "You aren't supposed to know that. But yes, that is why I am here. Now, we can't say anymore about it."

Kagome was going to keep asking questions when Inuyasha appeared in front of them. "Everyone is waiting for you."

They followed Inuyasha into the sitting room. Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango sat waiting.

Kagome went over to Sesshomaru. She sat down in his lap and waited for Elle to start.

Elle smiled nervously and Inuyasha put a calming hand on her back. She seemed to relax at his touch.

"Okay everyone, well first of all, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Rin will be staying here with me. I know you are all going to want to go and help, but there will be other things for you to do that require you to stay. Miroku and Sango, I promise to keep a very close eye on Sakura. There isn't much she could get passed me anyway. You two will be headed to the east as spies. They still really haven't decided what they want to do about the war, but I feel they will side with the south. Sesshomaru you will be going with Kagome to the south, but it is very important that you are not seen. They are holding a few prisoners that could be valuable to us and she has to get in and find out where they are being held. Once she does that, then you can help her break them out. Any questions?"

No one said anything and Elle nodded her head. "Good then, you should all get ready to go, because you have to leave in a few hours."

**123456789**

Sango shook her sleeping daughter. Sakura opened her eyes and tried to pull the covers back over her head.

"I don't think it's time for me to be up yet mommy."

Sango smiled. "I know and after you say goodbye to me and your father you can go back to sleep."

Sakura sprang to her feet. "Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"We have to go and help Uncle Inuyasha with the war. But you get to stay here with him and Elle, Shippou and Rin."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to miss you mommy! And daddy too!"

Miroku came over and he and Sango each took a turn hugging and kissing their daughter.

**123456789**

"I don't like this."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why? It's not like we haven't been in danger before."

"I don't like you having to do any of this on your own."

Kagome smirked. "Well, now you'll get to see what I can do now."

**123456789**

**A/N: Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed and thank you for waiting patiently for me to update I know its been awhile. And to the person that asked me where I get my quotes, I got all of these last year when I was writing part one and I didn't copy down the website, but if you just type the type of quote your looking for into google you should find quite a few good sites. **

**Chapter 5**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart.  
-- Jaime H. Young_

"Sesshomaru, it really will be okay. I am quite talented if I do say so myself."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "Really?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can see into your mind, remember? And _that _is not at all what I meant."

"I am not used to you being in my mind. It's a strange feeling for me, as I have no spiritual powers."

Kagome shrugged. "It's going to be interesting to say the least. I have learned to block you out like you did with me, but sometimes curiosity gets the best of me."

"And you think it's wise for you to go off into enemy grounds alone with that curiosity?"

"I really can handle this. Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Yes, all of my faith is in you."

Kagome smiled. "You know, we could have ourselves a little match if you want. To put your mind at ease that is."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That is acceptable as long as we both block each others thoughts from our minds. After all, we can't read our opponents thoughts."

"Agreed."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"I think I should continue into the castle alone from here."

Sango opened her mouth to protest but Miroku lifted his hand to stop her.

"It would be less suspicious. I am a monk and often sought out for advice. Perhaps you should stay here in the village and find out more about how the Lord and Lady treat their people?"

Sango sighed. "I know you're right, I just hate being separated. We already had to leave Sakura behind. This war is already tearing our family apart."

Miroku pulled his wife into his arms. "We will only be separated for a short time and if it seems like it may take longer I will come here and visit you."

Sango nodded. "Okay, but can't we just stay here for the night? I don't know when we'll have the chance to spend time with each other like this again."

Miroku smiled. "Sure, I'll go to the castle in the morning."

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Elle?"

"Yes Lady Sakura?"

"When will my mommy and daddy be coming home?"

Elle smiled and knelt down so she was eye level with the young girl. "Well, I can promise they will be coming back, but when I am not so sure of. Not too long though, they already miss you very much."

"Really? I miss them too."

"I know, but don't worry we will have a lot of fun while we wait for them."

"Okay, can I go find Shippou now?"

"He is in the southern garden with Rin. Can you find it on your own or would you like me to take you?"

"I can find it."

"Alright."

Sakura walked out the door and Elle nodded to the guard to follow her. Just in case.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow. She was strong, but Sesshomaru was much stronger. She had known that he would be, but she didn't realize how much more. He must have some way of hiding his power.

"Give up yet?" He asked with a smirk.

Kagome put her palms together and let all her energy focus there. She mumbled a few words and sent the energy flying towards Sesshomaru. It his him in his mouth and sealed it closed.

Kagome laughed as he tried to open his mouth to speak. "Elle used to do that to me when I was training with TJ and wouldn't keep my mouth shut and concentrate."

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome rolled her eyes. She put her palms back together and drew the energy back in.

"That was not at all funny and you will pay dearly for it."

Kagome smiled. "I found it to be incredibly funny."

Sesshomaru launched himself at her. He was so fast he had her pinned underneath him before she even saw him coming.

"Now do you give up?"

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Okay, okay you win."

He smiled one of his rare smiles and pulled them both to their feet. "You have become much stronger."

"Yes, but still no match for you."

"No one is a match for me."

"I don't know I think Inuyasha might be able to give you a run for your money."

Sesshomaru looked at her in utter confusion. "Inuyasha will be running with my money?"

Kagome laughed. "No, it's a figure of speech. I mean, I think Inuyasha would have a chance against you."

Sesshomaru glared at her and began walking away.

"I was kidding, no one could ever stand up to the fearsome Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stopped. "Exactly. Now hurry, we are nearing our enemies lands."

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

"Why, Shippou you look absolutely beautiful!"

Shippou grumbled and left Sakura alone with Elle and Rin. He had to go and take all the flowers out of his hair.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed, little one."

Sakura groaned. "But I'm not tired."

"I have magic remember? I can tell that you are very tired."

Sakura yawned and her eyes went wide. "Wow, you really are magic."

Elle laughed. "Yes, now would you like for me to tuck you in?"

Sakura nodded her head. "And Rin too."

"Of course."

Rin followed behind Sakura as she led Elle by the hand to her room.

Once Rin was sound asleep Rin and Elle went into the library.

"You are a very interesting young woman, Rin."

"Really? How so?"

"Of all the humans and youkai I have been alone with, you are the first not to ask what is in store for your future."

Rin shrugged. "I like surprises."

"They are wonderful, aren't they?"

"Yes, very."

"I understand why Sesshomaru is so proud of you."

"He is?"

"Oh, of course. I think you knew that though, besides Kagome you know him best. You see through him in just the way that she does."

"Most of the time."

"Yes, he was in a very dark place for awhile, wasn't he? You do not believe it is over?"

"I don't know how things are going to turn out with him and Kagome. If he loses her again, I do not think he will make it this time."

Elle frowned. "I fear you are right. But the same goes for Kagome. They our two halves of the same soul."

"They are lucky to have found their soul mate. Not many people get to."

"I think yours is closer than you realize."

**12346789**

"I can mask my aura."

Kagome sighed. "I know that, believe me, but you can't make yourself invisible. Everyone thinks I'm dead, they won't suspect me alone, but with the former Lord of the West walking beside me it might be a bit noticeable."

"Very well. What will you disguise yourself as? You will have to mask your spiritual powers, a miko will not be trusted here."

"I will, I promise. And I'll dress in the traditional clothing worn by the youkai of these lands. It won't be too hard to blend in."

"Except that you're an inuyoukai carrying my mark."

"I'll cover the mark and I'll just have to hope they won't worry about the inuyoukai part."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "We shall see."

Kagome went behind a tree and came out seconds later in a completely different wardrobe. "So what do you think?"

"The people of these lands have awful taste in clothing."

Kagome laughed. She snapped a silver bracelet onto her wrist and the mating mark on her neck disappeared. "A little gift from Elle and TJ."

"Elle enchanted it?"

"Yeah, she said she had a 'feeling' I'd need it. Anyway, we're here. I can sense guards everywhere."

"How will you get through? Coming from the Western Lands will be suspicious."

"I'm going no matter what and I have a plan so don't worry. You will wait here for me?"

"Of course."

She walked over and kissed him and then walked out of the forest and into the open.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Miroku approached the huge gates. There were two guards standing watch, each knowing of his arrival long before he got there. Eagle youkai, he saw when he reached them.

"Hello."

The guards said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"I was traveling through these lands and stopped in the nearby village. I heard of the war brewing and thought I might council the Lord and Lady and help them decide which side to join."

"You were not summoned?"

"No, I am merely trying to do a good deed."

"Watch him. I'll go talk to the Lord."

Miroku smiled as one of the men walked away. The other watched him with a suspicious look, but said nothing.

The other returned only moments later. He hadn't bothered walking this time, landing quite gracefully. "The Lord says to allow him entrance. He is to be searched first."

Miroku nodded and spread his arms. "Here you go."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111**

"You there, stop."

Kagome cursed under her breath but stopped and turned towards the harsh voice that had called to her. It was a lizard youkai of some kind and not a very attractive one at that.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly. She batted her eye lashes and waited patiently for him to answer.

"What business do you have here? You have come to here from enemy lands."

"Enemy lands? I had no idea. I was merely taking the shortest route back to my home. I was visiting a relative."

She could feel the guard reach out and try to feel how strong she was. She closed all her power off until it was to the normal level of an untrained youkai.

"Very well, continue on and if you are stopped again tell them Drak gave you passage."

Kagome bowed and smiled again. "Thank you."

Once her back was turned she smirked in victory. Take that Sesshomaru.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**A/N: Sorry it's short next one will be longer. Review please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_"Love is like war; easy to begin but very hard to stop."_

_Henry Louis Mencken_

Kagome sped as fast as she could through the forest. It had been two days since she entered the Southern lands and she still hadn't found their main military base. Sesshomaru would be worried, but she spoke to him as often as she could allow herself.

Where could they be hiding it? She knew she had to be close. It was no where around the perimeter and it was not at the castle, it had to be somewhere in the middle. Kagome stopped and let her senses fly. Sesshomaru had said a miko wouldn't be welcome here, but what if they were using one to hide themselves?

She smirked when she found what she was looking for and sped off again.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Lady Sango, the sun has risen. You asked to be awoken at this time."

Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes. A young woman of about eighteen waited biting her lip nervously.

"Thank you very much Yumi."

The girl smiled. "I have found someone with the information that you asked for. I will wait for you outside and then I will show you. It isn't in the village, so we will have to walk quite a distance."

Yumi went outside and Sango dressed quickly. She grabbed a piece of fruit from her things and left the small hut.

"Are you ready?"

Sango nodded and allowed Yumi to lead the way. They walked in silence and Sango spent the entire time thinking of her husband and child. She knew Sakura was in good hands, but it was in a mother's nature to worry about her child. And Miroku. Always getting himself into some kind of trouble, she hoped he would keep himself safe.

Yumi stopped and Sango nearly ran into her. They had arrived at a small house. It was covered in shadows by the many trees that hung over and around it.

"That's where Achika lives. She knows all about the royal family."

Sango nodded. "Thank you Yumi."

"Would you like for me to wait for you?"

"No, I know you have many things to do. I should be able to find my way back okay."

"Okay."

Sango sighed as the girl left. She hadn't paid attention the entire way. She wished she had Kirara with her at that moment. But her precious companion had a family of her own to care for and she was on her own. She took a deep breath and approached the door.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"So you and Elle eh?"

"Me and Elle what?"

Shippou rolled his eyes. "You know what. You like her."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Well if you don't I'd like to take a chance at her. I mean, she is very-"

Inuyasha growled. "Don't even think about it runt."

Shippou grinned in satisfaction. "I told you, you liked her."

"Feh."

**111111111111111111111111111111111**

Miroku sat quietly in the quarters he was assigned to. He hadn't had the chance yet to speak with the Lord and Lady in person. This war was apparently spreading fast and he needed to find where they stood soon.

A beautiful youkai entered the room at that moment. A wolf from the look of her.

Miroku stood and bowed. "Hello, how may I be of service to you?"

The woman smiled. "Relax young monk. I am Lady Mika. Lady of the Eastern Lands."

Miroku bowed again. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Please sit and let us talk comfortably. I came without my mate for a reason."

Miroku sat as did Mika. "And what would that reason be?"

"My mate doesn't accept humans in the way that I do. I wanted a chance to speak with you alone before we all sat together."

Miroku nodded. "I believe I understand."

Mika smiled. "How is Lord Inuyasha doing?"

Miroku frowned. "I suppose if I knew him I would tell you that he is well."

"Of course, you wouldn't, but if you did how would you say Sesshomaru is faring? I heard he lost his mate it was a shame none of us got to meet her."

"I believe Sesshomaru is probably doing well too."

"We all knew each other when we were younger. Well, I met Inuyasha only once, but Sesshomaru and I spent quite a bit of time with each other when we were children, as you would say."

"I had no idea, of course, I do not know him, so I would not know that."

"Perhaps it would be less confusing if we were just honest and open? No one will hear us I assure you."

"How did you know who I am?"

"Stories. Everyone know of the story of Naraku. Of course you would be mentioned as well."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Now, we will need to find a way to convince my mate to side with the West. It will not be easy he and the Lord of the Southern Lands are rather good friends. The don't like the idea of a hanyou having as much power as they do."

Miroku sighed. "I knew this was going to be hard."

**111111111111111111111111111111111**

The door opened and a middle-aged woman stood there. Sango could tell by the milky blueness of her eyes that she was blind.

"Whose there?"

"Uh, my name is Sango. I'm looking for someone named Achika."

The woman stepped back and allowed room for Sango to enter. "Yumi told me to expect you, but in these times I had to make sure. Come in and I will tell you what I know."

"Thank you."

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_'Having trouble?' _

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and scowled. She could hear the humor in Sesshomaru's voice.

_'You'll pay for that.' _

_'I look forward to it.' _

Kagome's scowl deepened and she blocked out the inappropriate pictures he was sending to her.

She was standing in what appeared to be an empty field, but Kagome knew better. This was the entrance to their base and it was being hidden by very dark magic.

There had to be some sort of password or something otherwise the men wouldn't be able to get in and out. She was certain if she actually stepped onto the grounds she would be injured. A normal youkai would be purified on the spot but because she was still a miko it would probably work different for her. She wasn't entirely sure and was in no way looking to test that theory.

She could just wait for someone to enter or exit but that could be a long time, and she didn't have any more time.

She went over to the entrance and placed her hands back on it and began to trace her hands all over it. There. A small change in energy. An actual door handle. Of course it couldn't be made with the same amount of power an everything else. Every youkai would be scorched and she wondered how many had.

She turned the handle, but just as she suspected nothing happened. She'd have to say something to make it appear.

She was at a loss. And then she felt the handle turned. She quickly made an escape to the nearby bushes and waited. A few soldiers came out of the invisible door, laughing. Kagome ran out of the woods. She didn't know what she's say to them to let her in, but she's have to think fast.

They stopped before closing the door and looked at her.

She bowed deeply. "I am sorry. I have been waiting for hours. I was sent here by Drak, but I forgot the way in."

She could smell alcohol on them as if she had it right under her nose.

"Oh, don't worry, passwords just Lord Hitachi."

The kept walking and stumbling after each other.

Damn. She had never thought to try the Lord's name. It just seemed too simple. Brilliant.

She slipped in the open door and shut it behind her.

There was commotion everywhere. Guards and other workers carrying supplies to various buildings. No one even noticed her when she came in.

And the amount of spiritual energy practically slapped her in the face. The priestess was very close by and Kagome didn't want to find her at the moment.

She walked further into the base and smelled the air for someone familiar. She found it and went in the direction that it lead.

She stopped in front a building with bars as a door and spiritual energy concentrated all around. No escape for a youkai.

"Kouga? Kagura?"

Kouga approached the door but didn't touch anything.

"Who are you?"

Right, he hadn't seen her since her transformation. "It's me Kagome."

"Kagome? You smell like Sesshomaru...."

Kagome smiled. "I know, I'll explain that later. Have you see the priestess?"

Kouga shook his head, but Kagura answered.

"I have."

"Who is it?"

"I do not know, but I do know she is more ruthless than even Naraku."

Kagome frowned. "Alright, Sesshomaru is waiting for me. I have to go back and get him so I can let you out."

"If you're leaving, don't bother coming back. We're being executed in about two hours."

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru was going to be very upset with her. "Okay, I'll just have to get you out now."

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Lady Mika was the heir to the thrown. But her father found her a mate as soon as he was able. He had no desire to have his daughter ruling alone. It would have caused many problems for them and he just couldn't let that happen."

"Yes, I suppose I can see why that would be a problem. Still, he should have given her a chance."

"I agree. Lady Mika is very strong and very sweet. Have you met a woman like that?"

Sango smiled thinking of Kagome. "Yes, I know someone like that."

"Well, I knew Mika at one time. She is too busy now, but when we were children she was quite mischievous. She would sneak into the local village and that's how we met."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is and she loves her mate. I don't want to have you thinking she doesn't. She and Lord Aro are a very good match. He does have different beliefs than her, though. While she is friends with the West, he is friends with the Southern Lord. And he gets the last word, of course."

"Of course."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Inuyasha?"

"Like you didn't already know that."

Elle smiled. "Of course, but it seems to make people more comfortable when I check to make sure as they would."

"Right."

"Rin and I will be leaving tomorrow. We will go to the Northern Lands to make sure everything is ready."

"I should go. I'm the Lord here."

"Who would run things here if you were gone?"

"Rin. She can stay and we will go."

Elle nodded. "That is a good idea, I shall go and tell her now."

"Wait-"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

**11111111111111111111111111111111**

"Kags, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh, I'm fairly certain it isn't, but I don't have a choice. I can't let you be executed. Now both of you get in the middle of the room and don't touch anything. When the barrier collapses there's a good chance whoever put it here will notice, so we'll have to get out of here quickly. You'll follow me so you don't get purified. Okay?"

They both nodded. "Alright, step back."

She closed her eyes and focused all her energy in her hands. The barrier was strong, but not nearly as the one covering the place. One person only has so much and she wasn't surprised that this mystery persons energy would have weakened after making the first barrier.

She let the energy flow out of her hands and over the building. She encased the barrier and waited as her energy took the place of the other. Then she let it flow back into her and the barrier was gone.

"Let's get out of here. Fast."

**1111111111111111111111111111111111**


	7. Chapter 7

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**111111111111111111111111111111111**

_"It is as a soldier that you make love and as a lover that you make war."_

_Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

Kagome knew the moment the mystery miko sensed her barrier had been destroyed. She could just _feel _herself being probed and searched for spiritual energy. Even though she had it masked it wasn't going to do much good. She was the only one that wasn't supposed to be in the camp.

"Follow close by me. I don't want you to accidentally touch the walls."

They all ran, Kagome in the lead going as fast as she could. As soon as the miko put out the alert every soldier in the place would be on them and as strong as they all were there is power in numbers.

Kagome reached the door just as an alarm sounded. She felt the miko getting closer. She opened the door and pushed Kouga and Kagura through and waited. An arrow pierced her in the shoulder, but she didn't move. She was hit by another arrow when finally she saw her. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Elle?

**111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Sesshomaru sat under a tree with his eyes closed. He looked to be perfectly at ease while actually feeling the exact opposite. Kagome had a block up so she could mask her power, so she had to have found what she was looking for. He just couldn't figure out why she hadn't come for him yet.

He heard footstep then. Footsteps that humans would never hear.

Three pairs of footsteps for that matter. She'd gone on without him.

They all came into the clearing and Sesshomaru rose to his feet. He could smell his mates blood.

"Kagome you are hurt."

Kagome shrugged. "Just a couple of arrows. Nothing to worry about."

"Arrows?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal."

Kagome began swaying on her feet and Sesshomaru caught her before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What's wrong with her? Those wounds weren't deep." Kouga said.

"The Southern Lands are very well known for the poison they put into all their arrows. They are the only ones who hold the cure."

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Elle's frowned deepened as she became aware of the path things had taken. She had known that Kagome would be injured, but Sesshomaru would help her and it would be okay, but the other miko like being, that she had never seen coming.

"What's wrong?"

Elle glanced sideways at her traveling companion. "Kagome has been injured."

"Injured? Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine."

Inuyasha nodded. "So what's really bothering you then?"

"There was a factor that I was unaware of. Something that I can not use my gift to see."

"What is it?"

"Another being like myself, I believe, but when I try to see, I just can't. All I see is a fog, or light, blocking out the figure and anything they might be doing. Whoever, or whatever it is, they know who I am."

"What should we do?"

"As much as I would like to go and find this person, I can not do so yet. We will continue to the North. That is where we are needed."

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

"Damn, I forgot about the arrows. I don't really understand what she was doing. She was telling us how we had to hurry and then she just stopped. She pushed us through the door and the just stood there, like she was waiting for something."

Sesshomaru stroked his mate's hair from her face with her head resting in his lap. "I do not know."

Kagura just stood by and watched silently. She had thought she would be dead by now, but the miko, who had suffered so much loss because of her, saved her. "I will go and get the cure."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagura. "You are unarmed. And although I do not deny you are strong, you will be greatly out numbered. The wolf will stay here with you and my mate and I will go."

Kagura scoffed and pulled her fans from her kimono. "I am more than capable of doing it myself."

Kouga growled. "You had those the entire time and you didn't say anything? We could have escaped a long time ago!"

"I would have helped you escape when they took us from that cell. I however, deserved to be there."

"There will be time later to make up for your past mistakes. Kagome is my mate and it is my duty to see to her needs. You shouldn't be attacked here, but if you are I expect you will protect her with your life."

"Of course."

Sesshomaru removed his haori and placed it under Kagome's head as a pillow. He took one last glance at her, nodded to Kouga and Kagura and then flew off into the trees.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Why in the hell did you let them escape!? You could have easily stopped them!"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I wanted her to see me."

"Why would you want that common youkai to see you? I thought you wanted to keep your involvement in this war a secret?"

"You fool, that was no common youkai. That was the mate of Sesshomaru, former Lord of the West. She is also a miko."

"Wouldn't that be an even better reason not to have revealed yourself? At least you could have killed her."

"No, not yet. And I wasn't talking about her in any case. I was talking about my sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes, my twin sister Elle. She can't really see me, but she knows now that there is someone else like her. She'll come looking for me, and I will be waiting."

The guard shook his head. He did not understand his leaders interest in this being. She was strange, and he didn't trust her.

**111111111111111111111111111111**

Sesshomaru had no need to find the base. He was going to go straight to the castle to get what he needed and whoever got in his way would be killed.

_'Sesshomaru?'_

_'Kagome you need to rest.'_

_'I can feel your anger. Please, don't let them see you unless you have to. I don't want you putting yourself in danger.' _

_'If you will rest then I will promise to stay out of sight.' _

_'I'm going back to sleep now.' _

He landed softly on the ground as his cloud disappeared from underneath him. He masked his aura and went around to the back wall. It stood very high up, but it would be nothing for Sesshomaru. He knew there were guards on the other side. He jumped up onto the top of the wall, making no sound and leaving the guards oblivious. He walked around until he found an opening and jumped onto one of the castle towers.

It was dark and quiet and Sesshomaru felt certain no one had been in the tower for a very long time. The door leading into the castle was locked. He used his poison claw to melt through the door and walked inside.

He sensed more guards nearby, but also noticed this castle was not nearly as well guarded as it normally was. The Lord must have decided he'd be safer at his base with all his men.

He scented the air and immediately found what he was looking for. Of course, the guards would carry the antidote, just in case of an accident. Even though he promised he wouldn't be seen there would be no choice. But, then again, no one that saw him would be left alive to tell....

**11111111111111111111111111111111**

Night had fallen and Elle sat on a log looking deep into the fire. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't mind her wanting to take her time to reach the castle of the Lord and Lady of the North. She couldn't get what had happened out of her mind. Never before had there been someone she couldn't 'see'. And the desire to find this person and find out who she really was, was so strong it took everything in her to not go to the south and find them. She glanced over at Inuyasha sleeping peacefully against a tree. She knew she was making the right choice, but it still didn't make it any easier.

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

"Sango, why are you so interested in these things?"

"I am friends with Inuyasha, Lord of the West. We are hoping to convince the lord and lady here to side with us."

"Hmmm, I see. The one involved in the slaying of Naraku. And you are the slayer they spoke of?"

"Yes, that's me."

Achika nodded. "What all of you did was a very great thing. While many people don't think about it, we are very much in debt to you. To all of you, who sacrificed so much."

"We all started on the hunt for Naraku for our own personal reasons. But, the more it went on the more we realized it was much bigger than all of us. We knew we had to save the world from the monster that was Naraku."

"Well, I am glad all of you did what you did. And I hope you get the support that you need."

"Thank you for telling me what you know. I should go now. My husband is up at the castle."

Achika smiled. "I can tell you are worried for him, but you don't have to be. Mika will protect him."

**1111111111111111111111111111111111**


	8. Chapter 8

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_"Hell is empty, all the devils are here." -William Shakespeare_

Miroku got to his feet and bowed deeply. "Hello, Lord Aro. I am Miroku, it is an honor to meet you."

The Lord eyed him suspiciously and sat down next to his mate. He signaled for Miroku to sit as well. "What is your business here monk?"

"Miroku and I were just discussing our position in the upcoming war." Mika answered smiling with deep admiration at her mate.

"Is that so? And why are you so interested in a war among youkai?"

"My mate, you know as well as I do that there will be humans fighting as well. They will be effected by this as much as we will."

Lord Aro had an expression on his face that told Miroku that his wife had pointed this out to him several times before.

"I am not here to represent the human race, if that is what you mean milord. I am merely here to help you decide what it is that will be most benfecial to you and your people."

"And where are you from?"

"I was born in the West, but I haven't lived there since I was a young boy. I travel all over looking to aid those in need. So in a way, I am from everywhere."

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Sesshomaru's poison dripped silently onto the floor from his claws. He heard soft footsteps coming and crept further. He saw the shadow approach and used it to pinpoint the exact moment he needed to strike. He put one hand over the youkai's throat and the other ripped through his jugular, blood spilling all over the floor.

Sesshomaru turned him around to face him and grabbed the antidote he was looking for.

He didn't bother to clean up his mess and made his way back to the tower he'd came in.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111**

"So you really think you deserve to die?"

Kagura didn't take her eyes off of Kagome as she answered the wolf prince. "I have done terrible things."

"I mean, yeah, I'm not personally one of your biggest fans but didn't Naraku have your heart?"

"Yes."

"So then you didn't have a choice but to do what you did."

"I could have chosen to die."

Kouga shrugged. "It just seems to me that you're taking on blame that isn't your to take. It was Naraku. And yes, you could have chosen death, but its in our nature to want to survive."

"Perhaps, you are right. Either way, I have many things to make up for."

**11111111111111111111111111111111**

Inuyasha walked in silence beside Elle, who since waking him up at sunrise, hadn't spoken a word. He knew she was troubled by whatever she saw, or rather didn't see. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for her. Not only did she not know who she was she didn't even know what she was.

She stopped suddenly and nodded.

"Elle?"

"Sesshomaru got the antidote."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Good."

Elle nodded again and continued walking. A small frown etched on her beautiful face.

**11111111111111111111111111111111**

Sesshomaru was by Kagome's side before the other two had time to register that he had arrived. He poured the contents of the small glass bottle down Kagome's throat. Her eyes fluttered and then opened a few minutes later.

"Sesshomaru, that was fast."

"You sound surprised."

Kagome laughed and got to her feet, Sesshomaru rising to his feet as well.

"Not at all."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Kagome looked around him to see Kouga and Kagura standing there, obviously surprised that Kagome hadn't been killed for questioning the great Sesshomaru.

"I'm glad you two are safe."

Kouga smiled. "Thanks to you. What happened back there? Why did you stop?"

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru. "We need to get back to the castle. I need to talk to Elle."

"What is it?"

"There was another 'being' there. One just like her. She looks just like Elle. Like her twin."

"Are you certain it wasn't this 'Elle' person?"

"Yes, while Elle does have a strange scent it is still unique. This scent was similar yet different."

"Let's go."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Gone?"

"Yes, Elle and Inuyasha left for the North."

"Damn."

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is it?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and glanced at Kagome.

"We don't really know Rin. What should we do? Wait here?"

Kagome nodded. "Elle knows we're here I'm sure and sh probably knows why. Going to the North must have been more important."

"Miroku and Sango are not back yet?"

"No, all of you are the first ones."

Kagome saw the pride in Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked at his daughter.

"You have done well here Rin."

Rin smiled and blushed as everyone nodded in agreement. "Thanks Sesshomaru-sama. I learned from the best."

"So you did."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Kouga and Kagura are probably hungry and tired. I'll show you where you can clean up and then we'll have dinner so everyone can get some rest."

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"You think I believe that the human race is not your concern here?"

"Milord, of course I am concerned for my race but that is not my task here. I will look at it from both sides and help you decide which is more beneficial for you."

"Aro, he's telling the truth."

"You only believe him because of Sesshomaru and that mutt brother of his. No, I will not allow you to have his human try and tell me that siding with your hanyou friend is better than siding with my comrade. We will become allies with the South and that is my final decision."

Aro stormed from the room and Miroku and Mika rose to their feet.

"Do not worry monk, you will receive help from me. You shall see."

Miroku bowed. "Thank you for all your help milady."

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**I know its way late and short but im having a bit of writers block. if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to make them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!!**

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

_"In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invisible summer." Albert Camus _

"So Elle was right? They are going with the south?"

Miroku sighed. "Yes, but I have a feeling Lady Mika has plans of her own. She reminds me alot of Kagome."

"I hope she doesn't get into trouble."

"Believe me this one can hold her own. Just like you." Miroku kissed his wife on the cheek.

"'Hold her own?' You really shouldn't mimic what Kagome says so much."

* * *

"Feh finally, does this damn trip usually take so long?"

Elle giggled. "Probably not. I was taking my time."

"Right, well do you need anymore time or can we go in now?"

"Relax yourself. You will be able to eat and rest soon enough. We need to let these people know the east has sided with the south."

"When did that happen?"

Elle sighed. "Not long ago. Come on, Kagome was right, you do get 'cranky' when you're hungry."

* * *

"I don't like just waiting."

"Neither do I mate, but we both know that is the best thing to do."

"Things shouldn't be this was Sesshomaru. Naraku's death should have brought peace here."

"There will always be evil in the world. No matter what. There will never be complete peace every where."

"I know, but that just doesn't seem fair. Why shouldn't all beings have a chance to live without worry?"

"Even if there were peace everyone would still worry. A mother will always worry for her child no matter if there is danger or not."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. "I thought we would be able to just live after Naraku died. No more constant fighting and death. We could just settle down and have a million babies."

"A million? Too many."

"Half that?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Still too many."

"Fine, we can negotiate later."

"Agreed."

"I was waiting until we were alone again to ask you if you plan on becoming Lord again. Inuyasha doesn't really want it. I think he misses being able to roam free and sleep in trees."

"Sleep in trees?"

"You know that wasn't the point of what I just said."

"I know, and yes I do plan on becoming Lord of the West again. Just not yet."

"Why? You like making Inuyasha suffer don't you?"

"No, well yes, but that's not it. The people of these lands need to learn about discrimination. Even though Inuyasha is full youkai now, everyone still thinks of him as a lowly hanyou, which will work out well when they realize he is just as strong as they are. Always was."

Kagome smile. "Now why can't you let anyone else see this soft side? Then they'd understand why I love you so much and not think I'd completely lost my mind."

"I am not soft. That is why."

Kagome laughed. "Yes you are. Rin knows about it too. We've talked about it."

"You've been talking about me in secret? This will not do mate."

"And what will you do?"

Sesshomaru growled softly as he kissed his mate passionately on the lips. "You'll see."

* * *

"The Lord wishes to speak with you."

Ellie smirked. She could sense how nervous she was making all these guards being here. Much like her sister Elle, they didn't understand what she was.

Ellie turned and followed the guard to the Lord's quarters. The guard bowed upon entrance but Ellie merely stood there.

"Still not respect I see? Guards all of you wait outside."

All but Ellie and Lord Hitachi remained. "Respect? No, it has nothing to do with that. I bow to no one because I am ruled by no one."

"Hn. Even so you are making me appear weak in front of my people."

"Your people are too worried about me killing them."

"You have killed quite a few while you've been here."

Ellie smiled. It was beautiful and yet terrifying, even the Lord was disturbed by it.

"I have killed those who stand in my way. And I will continue to do so. Feel free to try and stop me at any time."

Hitachi chuckled. "I have no intentions of that. You are the key to winning this war I am aware of this."

Ellie held back a sigh. Why did he have to be such a coward? "What is it that you wanted?"

"I heard that Sesshomaru's dead mate has suddenly reappeared. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You said she was dead."

"Because I thought it to be so."

"I though you were all knowing?"

"I am not the only one of my kind in this world."

"So this sister of yours is working with the West?"

"She is no problem. Elle has become weak. And when she finds out what and who she really is it will crush her."

* * *

Elle watched with wide eyes as Inuyasha stuffed more food than she ever thought possible into his mouth.

Inuyasha felt her eyes on him and his cheeks grew red. He stopped eating and smiled, ashamed. "Sorry, I forgot I wasn't alone."

Elle giggled. "It is nothing to apologize over. Continue on as you were."

Inuyasha nodded, but still slowed down anyway.

* * *

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Sakura jumped up into her fathers arms. The little family laughed together and it warmed Kagome's heart as she looked down from the balcony. She hoped that she'd get the chance to get to know her niece better. She still felt sad that'd she'd missed so much.

Sesshomaru came and stood beside her, looking down at the trio as well. "You will get to spend time with them soon."

"I missed them. I wish I had been around when it was peaceful enough for everyone to stop and have families."

"It will be that way again."

"Sesshomaru, we both know how it feels for our family to be ripped apart. We can't let that happen to them. Sango and Miroku, nothing can happen to them."

"Nothing will. I will protect everyone with my life."

Kagome smiled. "And while your doing that, I'll be protecting yours with mine. I can never live in a world where you aren't."

* * *

_**Dreaming **_

_"Kukuku, how does that feel Kagura? Does it hurt?" _

_Kagura watched as her beating heart was squeezed in the hands of her master. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground clutching her chest. _

_"Y-yes, please st-stop." _

_Naraku laughed again. "Watching you like this brings me such pleasure. Why would I ever stop?"_

_"I'll do whatever you want....anything." _

_Naraku smirked and put the heart down a little more forcefully than necessary. "I suppose I can think of something for you to do." _

_He slowly removed his haori with an evil smirk. _

_Kagura wanted to be sick. She felt the pain in her chest disappear but a new one form in her stomach. _

_"Come my pet, you said you'd do anything." _

_**End dreaming**_

"NO!" Kagura sat up quickly, sweat on her brow.

Kouga came to her side. "You okay?"

Kagura swallowed hard. "I'm fine."

The wolf prince nodded. "Your not the only one that still dreams of it. I understand."

Kagura watched him leave, wondering what it was that he had had to endure that was so terrible.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry its been forever. Please bear with me I will finish this story I'd never leave one unfinished. **


	10. Chapter 10

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviewed!**

**Chapter 10**

**111111111111111 111111111111111 1111**

_Let him who would enjoy a good future waste none of his present.  
-Roger Babson _

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and found Sango standing in the doorway. She was looking down at her feet awkwardly. Kagome knew Sango didn't know how to act around her anymore. She wasn't sure Kagome was the same person.

"Come in my sister."

Sango smiled and entered the room sitting in a chair across from Kagome. "We didn't get a chance to talk before we all had to leave."

Kagome nodded. "Now is a good time then. Before Elle and Inuyasha get back and we all have to do who knows what."

Sango's heart sank at Kagome's last statement. "Us being separated is, difficult."

"I understand it's hard now that you have your daughter."

"Hn. When you lose someone close to you it makes you hold on the ones you have that much tighter. I didn't realize how much I was like that until now."

"Sango, you don't have to worry about losing your family. Sesshomaru and I as well, will protect it with our lives. No one will rip you apart as long as one of us lives. Although, I don't know how alive we'd really be." Kagome looked down at her folded hands.

"I worry about losing you again, too."

"I worry about that too. Just know, this time you will all have answers if anything happens. I won't just disappear again."

"I believe you. Still, losing you would be hard. None of us were the same after it happened. Miroku and I left. We couldn't stand to be reminded. We could tell Inuyasha was pained by it too. We felt with our leaving maybe it'd be a little easier. Shippou tried to go off on his own but Sesshomaru, even in his state wouldn't allow it. He said just because you were gone didn't mean Shippou wasn't still his son as he had been yours."

Tears filled in Kagome's eyes. "He did that?"

"Yes, we were all surprised but after that we understood why you loved him so much."

Kagome smiled. "He's so honorable. How has Inuyasha been?"

Sango sighed. "Not too good. Not while we were around to see anyway. He lost both of his loves in such a short time we didn't think he'd recover. When Sesshomaru stepped down and let Inuyasha rule, it brought Inuyasha back to life. He had a purpose again."

Kagome nodded, thinking that Sesshomaru probably realized that too. "And you? You seem very happy."

"I am. The war was hard, but the reward was great. It was all worth it."

"I missed you all. I wished sometimes that I could just come in the night and speak with you, just to ask for advice about Sesshomaru and to see how you were. Of course I wasn't allowed."

"I can sense how much stronger you are."

"When I saw what would happen...it was the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

Sango leaned over and hugged her old friend. "Don't worry, that will never be reality."

* * *

"Thank you both for coming. Your visit was a pleasure." The guard said eyeing Elle nervously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She won't attack you. I'd do it before she would."

The guard just bowed and walked back to the castle.

"His nervousness is completely understandable. I am something he knows not of. I am something not even I know." Elle smiled sadly.

Inuyasha felt a tug on his heart. "We can hurry back, so Kagome can maybe tell you something that can give you some idea."

Elle nodded. "Race?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Bring it-." He stopped realizing only dust was left where Elle had once been.

* * *

"Kagome!" Elle pulled Kagome into a tight bear hug, cutting off Kagome's air supply in the process.

"E-elle, I c-can't breath."

"Whoops. I am just not used to us being separated for very long." Elle let go of Kagome and smiled.

"Yes, it is kind of weird. So, how did everything go?"

"Good."

Kagome nodded. "And you saw what happened with everyone else so why don't you just go ahead and fill us all in."

"I saw most of what happened with everyone else."

"I don't understand. I thought you were all seeing?" Sesshomaru said a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Hey shut up Sesshomaru, it's not like she knew." Inuyasha growled.

"Both of be quiet so she can explain."

"Kagome, who ever you encountered in the base, I can't see them. I don't know why, I just can't."

"She looked just like you. She smelled like you, but a little different. I think she's exactly what you are."

"But she's working with the enemy? I don't understand that."

"There are good and bad of every race."

"Yes, I suppose there is."

"Should we go find her? You could find out what she knows."

"No. Going right into the enemies hands would be a death wish."

Elle nodded. "Sesshomaru is right. I can not allow all of you to risk your lives just so I can find out what I am."

"I have a feeling they'll be coming to us soon anyway."

"Yes, I feel they will."

"So what do we do now?"

"We get our army ready and then we wait."

"Great, more waiting, my favorite."

* * *

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter. Next one action starts. Sorry its so short. **


	11. Chapter 11

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviewed!**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

"_We love peace, but not peace at any price. There is a peace more destructive of the manhood of living man, than war is destructive to his body. Chains are worse than bayonets." _

_-Douglas Jerrold _

"Are you sure about this? It sounds to me like your leading my men to their deaths."

Ellie shrugged. In truth she couldn't care less about the Southern Lord and his men. But, they would help keep out those who would try to help Elle from her death and Ellie needed that.

"No, your men will be fine. Trust me, I know."

"This sounds like a suicide mission."

"Losing men is to be expected, but you and your best will survive. I will see to that personally."

The Lord nodded. "Very well then. At dawn we will set out for the western lands."

Ellie smiled. "Good."

**

* * *

**

"Lord Inuyasha, the northern soldiers have arrived along with the Lord and Lady."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright make sure everyone is ready and show them all to their rooms."

"Yes sir."

"Lord Inuyasha may I enter your quarters?"

"Very funny Kagome."

"Just making sure you don't look weak in front of your warriors."

"Feh, like that's possible."

Kagome smiled and shrugged. "Maybe."

Inuyasha smirked. "Where is my idiot brother he needs to come keep his mate under control."

Kagome laughed. "Like he could?"

Inuyasha laughed with her. "Good point."

"So how is everyone doing? Are they ready?"

"As ready as they can be. They have been trained well, but they are worried. And who can blame them really?"

"Yes, I can sense their feelings. But they have faith and that is what will give them strength when everything else fails."

"I hope you're right."

"Come on, when am I ever wrong?"

"Um, all the time?"

"Ha, never!"

"You wish."

"At least I have dreams."

"Hn."

"Now you sound like Sesshomaru."

"Ouch, low blow."

Kagome shrugged. "That's what you get for crushing my hopes."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No one could ever do that."

"Good point."

Inuyasha laughed again. "Really, where is Sesshomaru I've barely seen you two apart since you've been back."

"Not sure. Maybe still talking to all the soldiers."

"Sounds like him. Why doesn't he just take over again, he pretty much runs everything anyway."

"He has his reason. Oh and it's a good very non-Sesshomaru like reason too. I love it!"

"And I can't know what it is?"

"If I told you anything that suggested Mr. Almighty has feelings like that he'd kill me off."

"I wouldn't kill you off, I'd do what do you call it, 'deyvorce'?

"Divorce?"

"Divorce, yes I'd divorce you."

Kagome smiled at her mate and went over and hugged him.

"Gross, get a room."

"Don't be jealous baby brother it'll happen for you some day I'm sure. Then I'll let Kagome tell you all about the birds and the bees."

"What do birds and bees have to do with mating?"

Kagome put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing to hard. "Nothing Sesshomaru's just giving you a hard time. How is everyone?"

"They are ready."

Inuyasha sighed. "I wish this was over already."

"Do not worry everything will be ok." Elle said entering the room.

Kagome noticed the way Inuyasha looked at her. He was dazzled by her clearly.

"Come on Sessh, I've got something I want to show you."

"Hn."

Elle's smile disappeared as Sesshomaru and Kagome left the room. Inuyasha rushed over and took her hand not ever thinking of what he was doing. "What is it?"

"I just worry for those two. I just want them to finally get to be happy."

"Have you seen something to suggest they won't?"

"Sometimes I do. Right now everything is changing so much I can't pinpoint much of anything."

"Don't worry so much about them. If anyone can make it through and surprise you, it'll be them."

"You are very right about that."

"I guess there's now way I could talk you out of coming and fighting is there?"

Elle stroked his cheek gently and smiled. "It is very sweet of you, trying to keep me safe. However, I am quite strong. I can handle it."

"You don't look strong. You look very breakable to me."

"So I've heard. Just wait and see, I'll change your mind."

"No, I'll still see it."

Her blues eyes shined brighter than any star, Inuyasha could guarantee that. He leaned in slowly, looking down at her soft lips...

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled and turned toward the doorway. "What is it Rin?"

"I don't know, Sesshomaru said you wanted to speak with me."

Inuyasha growled again and Elle laughed. "I will see you later Inuyasha. Rin."

"I love you, my wife."

"I love you too, my husband."

Miroku smiled and looked down into his lap at his sleeping daughter.

"I hope we win this."

"For her, I know, me too."

"She deserves peace."

"Yes more than anyone in the world."

"And Sesshomaru and Kagome, I hope nothing happens to them. One can't love without the other."

"I can't live without you."

Miroku kissed his wife's cheek. "I know I feel the very same way."

**

* * *

**

**a/n: short i know and not much going on sorry writers block. next chap elle and ellie finally meet. **


	12. Chapter 12

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? **

**KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviewed!**

**WARNING: this chapter is going to jump around point of view wise, quite a bit i hope it doesn't confuse anyone and if it does let me know and ill try and help you out. **

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

_"It is a characteristic of wisdom not to do desperate things." Henry David Thoreau _

Elle sat quietly. Alone. Everyone else sleeping. She wished she could sleep. She wished she could dream. She glanced out at the quiet pond in front of her. Everything was so peaceful outside. It was a shame she could not feel that way inside. She grasped the sides of her head and put it between her legs. Everyone kept changing their minds so often this is what happened if she opened up her sight for even a few minutes. It was over whelming. She closed it off again and took a deep breath. She had hoped that she'd be more helpful with her sight, but now she knew she wouldn't be. She'd be fighting almost just as blindly as everyone else.

And what of the _other. _The one like her. Would she finally find out who she was? What she was? Would she remember finally? Did she want to remember?

It would be nice to know what she actually was, but she knew who she was now as a person. She was Elle. Friend to anyone that needed it. Strong and sensitive, loving and caring. What if what she found out she had been before made her falter from that or made it some how less true?"

"Elle?"

Elle jerked her head up and glanced over at Kagome. "You need to be resting."

"You didn't know I was coming, did you?"

Elle frowned. "Everyone is changing their minds so much I can't focus on anything."

Kagome sighed and sat down beside her on the stone bench. "Must feel weird without it."

"More than that, I feel completely useless without it. I have no real help to offer now."

"Yes you do. Your upbeat spirit. Your strength. Those are helpful. Believe me, I'd be lost without you, seeing the future or no seeing the future."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You give me hope that everything can be ok even if some things go a little bit different than what you thought or wanted."

"Thank you."

"No thank you, for everything. For saving me, bringing me back here. All of it. And most of all for Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen him smile so much in a long time. He is genuinely happy just by you being here. That makes me happy too."

Elle smiled brightly. "Good that is all I want for everyone."

Kagome stood and stretched. "I better get back to bed before Sesshomaru sends everyone looking for me."

"He just worries you'll disappear again."

"I know, but he'll see. I'll never go very far again, unless he is right there beside me."

* * *

His fists clenched and unclenched continuously at his side as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. He hadn't been this nervous in a very long time it made him feel weak. It made him feel like a pup again.

Inuyasha sighed and finally sat down on the edge of his bed. He knew he needed to do something tonight. What if he died tomorrow and didn't get another chance? Damn Sesshomaru for messing things up earlier.

But what would he do? He wasn't really sure. And did she even want him to do anything?

He stood up determined. Knowing there was only one way to find out.

He left his room and walked quickly through the quiet halls. He knew where she'd be it seemed the place she liked to wait while everyone else slept. He nearly ran Kagome over he was so deeply in thought.

"Hey Inuyasha, where are you going?" She asked a knowing smile plastered on her face.

"Feh, like it's your business."

Kagome just giggled and continued on her way, back to her room he guessed.

He walked out into the garden. It was a nice night. However, he hardly even noticed. He stopped when he saw her sitting on the bench. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He could swear she was glowing, like an angel.

She angled her body slightly and turned her head to look at him and smiled brightly. He felt his heart speed up and skip beats and he wondered how good her hearing was.

"Hey Inuyasha."

He smiled. Her voice was like a sweet melody. Like his mom would sing to him when he was a baby and wouldn't sleep.

He went over and sat beside her and opened and closed his mouth several times before just closing in and trying to get his thoughts together.

Elle noticed his furrowed brow and could tell he was having trouble with something. What Kagome said ran through her mind and she smiled and decided to help him out.

"Do you remember when you asked if I had ever seen you in my visions?"

He just nodded clearly still having some trouble.

"Well, I didn't really tell you much about that, so now I will."

"Okay." He managed to say but clearly he had relaxed more.

"You see before I saw the war and Kagome I never really searched for anyone specifically, except for my own future of course. Mostly, things would just come to me. Some things insignificant and others like the war very important. But one day, even before I had seen Kagome and Sesshomaru and the war, you popped into my visions. Just a little pup at the time. You were being teased by some of the kids in the village where you lived with your mother. I remember feeling so sad for you, but knew I could do nothing. After all, I didn't know who you were or where you were. I thought maybe I was shown this to show how judgmental the world was at the time and so I shrugged it off and forgot about it. Then a few years later you appeared again. This time you were with a woman. You were up in a tree staring down at her with love, something I knew of but had never personally known. For to be in love is not the same as just loving someone and you were definitely in love with this woman."

"Kikyo..."

Elle nodded. "Yes, and then I saw what would happen to the two of you, how you would be ripped apart. I knew it hadn't happened yet and I didn't know when it would but I knew I wanted to stop it. And I also knew there was no way I could. Because I still did not know who you were and I didn't know who she was. I just know after that vision for the first time my heart broke, because I knew what was going to happen to you and I had no power to stop it. I even cried. And then I didn't see you again for many, many years."

"I was sealed to the tree."

"Yes, and I searched for you but without knowing your name it was too hard. In all my visions of you no one had once spoken your name. It was quite frustrating. And then I saw you and Kagome. Quite often actually. Fighting and helping all the people you both helped. I knew Kagome wasn't meant for you but I could also tell she was in love with you still. I had seen Sesshomaru in a vision too you see, so I searched his future and it tied in with hers. In fact she was the first person I heard speak your name and so finally I could search you out personally. And again I saw that you would suffer heartbreak. Both when Kagome mated your brother and when you lost Kikyo again. And I was sad for you again, but also happy because I had come to know you and love you myself and when I saw our futures would coincide it made me happy to know you'd be happy again some day even if you had to be sad for awhile. And then I saw the coming war and what was going to happen to Kagome and Sesshomaru. How Naraku would try to kill her and then all of you would die too. And luckily I saw where the battle with Naraku would take place and when I described it to Tj she actually knew of the place and I was pleased that maybe I could change things for you, for once and for Kagome and Sesshomaru, because I had come to know and love them too although not quite the same way. And so TJ went there everyday and waited and waited until finally it was the right day. And so here we are now."

Elle turned and smile blushing slightly at having admitted how she felt. Inuyasha placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly.

Elle sighed. This was the best day of her life. Even if it was to be her last, she was glad to have had one like this. She had made Inuyasha happy. And that made her happier than anything ever had.

* * *

"I think it's time we get ready."

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome lifted her head off his bare chest.

He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Do not worry, I will not let anything happen to you."

"I am not worried about me. I'm worried about you and everyone else. But if anything happened to you, I honestly don't know how I could possibly live without you."

"I have thought the same thing myself."

Kagome nodded knowing there was no real way they could comfort each other on that subject. She quickly strapped on her weapons and armor. Once finished she found Sesshomaru standing, fully ready leaning against the doorway looking bored.

"Show off." Kagome mumbled walking into the hall Sesshomaru on her heels.

Everything was eerily quiet.

"Inuyasha will have ordered all the soldiers on the grounds by now where everyone can say their goodbyes."

"We should join them."

"Not yet." Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder and spun her to face him. He pulled her close until both their bodies were touching and he kissed her with all the love and passion he held for her.

Kagome understood completely and when he ended the kiss she was glad he didn't immediately let her go. She stood looking into his amber eyes. "I love you Sesshomaru. No matter what happens."

"And I love you, my mate. Forever."

"Forever."

They pulled apart then and walked hand in hand out into the waiting crowd.

* * *

"We'll make it right?" Sango asked her husband.

"Yes of course we will. We have a family, that will help us be strong."

"I think so too."

"I know so."

Sango smiled and kissed her husband.

* * *

The Southern Lord looked over at the strange woman being again. He was trying to hide how nervous she made him. He wasn't sure of all she could do and wasn't sure if she could sense it or not. He hoped not. He was the leader not her. No matter what she thought. And once they won he planned to kill her. She demanded too much and was too powerful.

The woman had a sinister smile on her face. He could _feel _her excitement. She was enjoying all this way more than anyone else ever could and he had a feeling she hadn't told him everything. But she would help him win this and that's what mattered at the moment.

Ellie almost laughed out loud when she noticed how the lord kept sneaking quick glances her way. He was scared of her, she knew this from the beginning. He was one of the types that liked to hide behind stronger beings but take all the credit. That's why she'd picked him to be the one she'd 'help'. As if she cared about him at all.

All she wanted was her revenge. And nothing and no one else mattered. All she knew was all that stood in her way would die.

* * *

Shippou found Rin pacing back and forth on the balcony of her room. She nearly jumped ten feet in the air she was so startled when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You should relax a bit."

"I can't. And how can you?"

Shippou sighed. "I'm just as worried as you just better at hiding it. I didn't want to worry Sakura any more than she is."

Rin hung her head. "You're right. I wasn't even thinking about that. I'm sorry."

Shippou smiled. "Don't apologize you have nothing to be sorry about. Everyone worries."

Rin nodded. "Thanks for staying behind with me. I know you could have gone if you wanted."

Shippou blushed and looked nervously down at his feet. "Being here with you, this is where I'm meant to be."

* * *

"Ready?"

Kagura simply nodded. They were all walking away from the protective walls of the palace now out into the open where the fighting would take place. There were too many innocents inside those walls that Inuyasha refused to put in any danger. He ordered them to walk or ride or however they chose to travel until the other army forced them to stop.

Kouga nodded as well. Kagura was up on her feather but stayed low next to Kouga while he ran. They had become quite good friends since they'd been rescued. They understood each other. It was strange but oddly comforting for Kagura. She'd never had a real friend before. It was nice.

* * *

They didn't have to walk long before the Southern Lord and a perfect copy of Elle could be seen in the distance. Inuyasha glanced sideways at Elle. She kept her face clear of emotion. He frowned. He knew it would be hard to fight without asking the other like herself questions but she knew protecting everyone was more important first.

But before they could reach them a rider came from the east followed but a few hundred more fighters. The eagle youkai rode up to Inuyasha on a horse. He jumped down and bowed.

"Lady Mika sent us. We are her own personal followers."

"Her mate won't be happy, but we're still glad for the help."

The eagle smirked. "Her mate doesn't know about it."

Inuyasha nodded. "I understand. Please, tell your men to fall in."

"Of course."

"I'll have to thank Miroku later."

Elle nodded staying silent.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru were a few rows behind Inuyasha and Elle but were making their way to the front now. Everyone had stopped and they would find out why.

When they reached them they too saw their enemies in the distance and stopped and stood next to them.

"Well, here goes nothing." Kagome mumbled.

"Wait, what are they doing?"

The army had stopped. And now Elle's 'twin' was quickly approaching alone.

* * *

Elle stepped in front of her friends, frowning. She didn't like this. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Would she have to kill this _other _of herself so soon?

She reached them so fast Elle barely had time to blink.

"Hello, Elle. Finally, we are face to face at last."

"Yes."

"Aww, you don't seem happy to see me. But of course you don't remember me so I won't take it to personally. I am Ellie. I am your twin sister and I am about to tell you all about who you really are and then I am going to kill you and if any of your friends get in my way, they will die too."

"You won't touch them."

Ellie laughed. It was sinister, but it was beautiful to the ears. Just like she was to the eyes. An exact replica of her sister only Ellie had chopped her hair shorter and angular. It was still beautiful and it matched her dark aura perfectly.

"You have changed very very much Elle. I've never seen you care about anything or anyone but yourself."

Elle didn't look surprised. She looked sad. "I was afraid that maybe I had been a bad person before. Before I am what I am now."

Ellie smirked. "Bad doesn't even cover it. You were _evil _Elle. Terrible beyond belief."

"And what are you?"

"I am what you forced me into being. I was the good one. The one everyone loved and you hated it. And you are the one that ruined everything. You're the reason we were forced here."

"I-I don't remember.."

"Oh, I know. Father took away your memories. He hoped if we started over here, you would become more like me. I can see he was right, but he was wrong when he thought I'd be happy here. He wanted me to take care of you since you wouldn't know anything about where or who you were, and I said I would. But when we got here I realized how much I hated you now so I left. I was hoping you'd die out there on your own."

"Father? Who is my father?" Elle couldn't help it now. She had to know who she was.

"Our father was a god. Our mother was a hanyou. It was against the rules. Our mother was killed as soon as we were born, but father begged the other gods and goddesses and they let us live with them. They felt terrible for what they had had to do to our father and wanted to make up for it."

Elle heard the others gasp behind her. "I'm part god?"

Ellie just nodded. "Yeah, that's why no one knows what we are."

"Why, what did I do to make us be forced here?"

"Well, up there with all the gods and goddesses isn't much different than here, except you know, no humans or youkai. It was peaceful and nice. And you were bringing evil into a place it wasn't allowed. And the one day you were out doing something you weren't supposed to like usual and one of the gods saw you. Now everyone tried having sympathy for us because we had no mother and our father was rather busy, but they were tired. And this god in particular didn't like you because you'd caused trouble with one of his sons. So he tried to stop you and you killed him. Without a thought. You didn't care. And he didn't stand a chance. We were even more powerful when we were there and knew all the things we were capable of. Being part youkai really had its perks. It made us more power physically than they were. Most of their power is spiritual after all they were good what did they need that kind of power for?"

"I killed someone? For no reason?"

"Yes, and father had no choice but to send you down to Earth, because he knew you'd be sentenced to death for sure. And he loved you no matter what. However, he didn't want you to go alone. So he forced me to go to. And so here we are. And because you some how survived alone, I'll have to kill you myself. Payback for ruining everything for me. Like you always have. I hate this planet and I've had all these years for my hate for you to build and grow and I'm ready to be done with it."

"I am sorry. For all that I did. But I am not that person anymore. And you are not this person, so please stop this now. I do not want to hurt you. You are my sister."

Ellie snarled. "We are not anything. Not anymore."

Elle frowned. "I wish things could have been different."

"Too late for that." And Ellie moved in a flash again and Elle was thrown back into the crowd. And then both armies charged each other. The war had began.

* * *

Sesshomaru stayed beside Kagome the entire time. Never once letting her out of his sight. She was strong and well trained, but still he worried.

"Sesshomaru, you need to stop watching out for me it's going to get you hurt." She yelled. She pulled her dagger out of the youkai's chest she had been fighting and he fell to the ground.

"I will be fine."

"No, please do this for me."

Sesshomaru nodded. He supposed he would just have to hope she would be okay. Or he'd just check on her less often.

* * *

The fighting went on and on. Ellie was getting tired of it now. At first it was fun toying with her sister and killing the few soldiers who happened to get in the way but now she felt it was time to unleash all her power and end her sister.

Ellie noticed Elle constantly looking back and around and looking for the hanyou. Ellie smiled. A new idea coming to her mind.

What could be worse than watching the one you loved die?

Ellie focused all her spiritual energy, much the way Kagome would, only Kagome had only a fraction of the power Ellie held.

Elle stood ready to dodge, but when Ellie turned slightly, Elle immediately understood. She was no longer the target.

* * *

Kagome felt the energy instantly. She saw Ellie standing facing Inuyasha, who was paying no attention. He was fighting the Southern Lord he'd never see it coming. Kagome ran towards him. She'd push him out of the way. Inuyasha could not die. He just couldn't.

She didn't notice Sesshomaru following close behind. Once she went to push Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pushed them both. They flew far off and Ellie's attack hit him full force in the chest.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed and dashed for him as he fell to the ground. She took his head and put it in her lap. He wasn't bleeding on the outside, but she knew. Slowly, but surely he was being purified from the inside out.

Kagome was crying hysterically now. She didn't know what she could do to stop it.

"Kagome.." Sesshomaru's voice was merely a whisper and he reached up to brush a few of her tears away.

"Sesshomaru, I can't, you can't die."

"You have to keep going. Everyone needs you now love. You can't stop now."

"How can I keep going without you?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I love you Kagome. I will be waiting for you, but you have to promise me that you will live a full life. And you will be happy."

Kagome began to cry even harder than before. He was saying goodbye. He was about to leave her.

"Kagome, promise me."

"I love you. I promise, I'll try."

And then he was gone. Kagome leaned down and kissed his lips.

She sat his head softly on the ground and rose to her feet. She faced Ellie and her eyes bled red.

"You will pay for what you have done."

And for once Ellie looked scared.

"It wasn't supposed to be him, but all the same, I guess I'll just have to add you to my list now." Ellie said quickly pulling herself back together.

Kagome smirked. "You won't have the chance. I will rip you to shreds."

"You can try."

Kagome was in front of her in a flash and had Ellie lifted off her feet, her claws digging into her throat. "I think I'll go beyond trying."

* * *

Elle just stood frozen. She couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru was dead.

"Elle?"

Elle turned to Inuyasha, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen."

"It's not your fault."

"It is. And I won't let her hurt Kagome."

Inuyasha was going to go after her but Lord Hitachi stole his attention again.

Elle saw Ellie drop from Kagome's hand Kagome gripping her head in pain. So they could do attacks like that? Elle suddenly wished she knew all the things she was really capable of.

Elle picked up a sword a dead soldier had dropped. Nothing she did had even fazed her sister so far, so she'd try the old fashioned way.

She stepped in front of Kagome.

"Finally, we can end this." Ellie said smirking.

Elle felt anger build inside her. It spread through her body and down her arms, into her sword.

She didn't speak. She just swung the sword easily.

She could see it on Ellie's face. She thought she was invincible. She didn't even bother trying to stop Elle's attack it seemed so weak.

But then it struck. And Ellie felt blood begin to spill from her throat. Not only that but a burning was spreading through her. She fell to her knees.

"Elle..." Was all she managed to choke out before Elle raised the sword again and removed her head from her body. She wouldn't take any chances.

She dropped the sword. She could feel no energy coming from Ellie anymore. She was gone.

* * *

"Do you really think you can beat me half breed?"

Inuyasha snarled and lunged at his opponent again. But he was quick and dodged. This is how the fight had been going. They both continued to block each others attack, neither making much progress.

The southern lord suddenly looked behind him and saw Ellie's head fall from her body and his mouth gaped open. He thought she could never be beat.

Inuyasha took this distraction and used it to his advantage and shoved his trusty sword right through the lords heart. He was dead instantly.

And it was over. Quicker than Inuyasha expected. But not without first destroying many things and people he loved.

Things were far from over for them. He looked to Kagome first. She was walking back to Sesshomaru's body. It seemed everyone had stopped to watch her.

It was the saddest thing anyone had ever seen.

And Inuyasha hated that he was seeing it.

* * *

**Don't hate me it's not the end. Hope you liked it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? **

**KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviewed!**

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

"_Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and strengthening the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy."_

_-Marguerite De Valois _

She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't do anything. She didn't know how long she had been here crying over his body. She didn't care. She'd never leave him. Never.

Kagome could hear people around her, but they sounded far off. Like they were in another universe from her. Someone might have even called her name, but she wasn't sure and even if they had she had no intention of answering. She had no intention of ever moving again.

_"Kagome..." _

She heard his voice in her head. She knew she was imagining it, but that didn't matter to her. It was still his voice.

_"You promised you'd try..." _

She had promised, but how could she keep going now? How, when her very heart, her soul was laying lifeless in her arms?

* * *

Inuyasha hated to leave Kagome's side, but he had to go check on his other friends. So Elle stayed behind and he began searching through the crowd of both living and dead.

It didn't take him long to find Kouga and Kagura. Their eyes dazed and looking as if they were gazing far off. Inuyasha leaned down and put the lids of their eyes down.

"Thank you, for everything." He muttered softly under his breathe. He saw they had been holding hands at their end and smiled. At least they hadn't been alone.

He continued, wanting desperately to find Sango and Miroku alive. He didn't think he could handle losing either one of them.

He sighed in relief when he saw them. Miroku was gripping his shoulder and wincing as his wife held his in a death grip.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said happily.

"Sango, Miroku I am glad you are ok."

Miroku nodded and noticed the glum expression on the hanyou's face.

"Inuyasha, what has happened?"

Sango noticed the tone of her husbands voice and turned to face Inuyasha. "Kagome, is she okay?" She asked frantically.

"She..., Sesshomaru, h-he didn't make it."

Sango understood. Tears filled her eyes. "I'll go to her."

Miroku used his good arm and pulled her back. Give her time.

They noticed a bright light off in the distance, back towards Elle and Kagome.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Elle watched. Watched her friend unravel at the seams. Kagome cried and cried. And Elle cried with her. For her, for Sesshomaru. Her own heart broke along with Kagome's.

Elle dropped to her knees and laid her forehead on the ground.

"Please, please, help me. What can I do? How can I save him? I have to do something..." She mumbled to herself softly. Still crying.

She looked up. She hadn't realized it was cloudy until now that the clouds were breaking up. The sun beamed down on her. It was too bright she realized and not quite right. It was too _white _and there wasn't any warmth to it. Just an odd energy.

She realized in was engulfing her. And Sesshomaru and Kagome too. She felt herself being lifted up towards the sky. She just closed her eyes and waited.

When she felt the light go back to normal she opened her eyes. She was no longer in the clearing. She looked to find Kagome, still clutching Sesshomaru's body nearby. Looking just as confused as she was feeling.

She had no idea where she was, although she felt she'd been here before.

* * *

Inuyasha ran with Sango and Miroku behind him towards the light. It was gone now he saw and Elle was gone, along with Sesshomaru's body and Kagome.

All that lay in the clearing now was Tensaiga.

Inuyasha went over and picked it up. It pulsed in his hands.

"Inuyasha, it wants you to use it!" Sango said happily. But then she realized Sesshomaru wasn't here and her face fell.

Miroku nodded. "It appears so. There are many dead here. I guess it will work on those who are meant to live again."

Inuyasha nodded and began making his way through the crowd again, swinging the sword where ever it showed him he needed to.

* * *

Kagome was confused. She had no idea where she was. Or why. She saw a man come out of the shadows. He looked very much like Elle.

"Elle, my daughter."

"Father?"

"Yes, I am your father."

Elle nodded. She had no doubts. She was him in female version. "Why am I here?"

Her father frowned. "I was afraid of this. I thought you might hate me now. All this is my fault."

"I do not hate you. I am just confused. I am banned, am I not?"

Her father smiled. "Everyone has agreed to let you come back for the good deeds you have done on earth."

Elle frowned now. "I do not wish to come back here. I do not even remember this place. Earth is my home now, I suspect you know this."

He sighed and nodded. "I do. But I still hoped. I do hope you will forgive me, for your sister. I am to blame for her. She was good at one time. And she loved you and me. I shouldn't have sent her away. I never once considered her feelings or even asked her I was in such a rush to save you."

"There is nothing to forgive. We all make mistakes. I more than most it seems."

"Perhaps. You will be glad to know then, that I have brought your sisters soul back here then?"

Elle nodded. "Yes, that is what she wanted all along."

"And you will not stay with her?"

"No, these people are my family now. I thank you for that. I got a second chance because of you. I am forever grateful."

"I can give you back your memories, if you want them."

Elle shook her head. "I do not want to know who I was. All that matters is who I am."

"I am proud of who you have become Elle."

"Not that I am not glad to see you I am, but if you knew I would choose to stay on earth, why did you bring me here and with Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"Oh right, I nearly forgot. I knew you'd choose to stay, so to repay you for what I did and what your two friends here have done, I decided to give you a chance to save him."

"Anything, I will do anything." Kagome whispered.

Elle's father smiled. "You have done more than enough my dear girl. This is for Elle to decide now."

"I too, will do anything."

"In order to save him, I can take away your goddess blood and give it to him. It won't change him or give him your power, but it will bring him back. You will lose your sight and all your other abilities. You'll become a hanyou. Just as your mother was."

Elle nodded. That was a small price to pay, she'd thought it would be much worse. "Do it."

"Very well. Good luck, my daughter."

And then everything went black.

* * *

Inuyasha approached Kagura and Kouga and smiled. The sword wanted them back too. He swung it twice and saw them gasp for their breath.

"What happened?" Kouga asked sitting up and rubbing his chest. His wound was gone.

"I saved your sorry ass, that's what happened." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagura smiled happily. "I'm alive." She was so happy she jumped to her feet.

"Yeah, now move I got more lives to go save."

Kagura hugged Inuyasha tight. "Thank you, for this."

"Feh."

Inuyasha saw the light again. And could barely believe his eyes at what returned.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. She didn't really understand what had happened. One minute things had gone dark, and now she was in the clearing again. Had she fallen asleep or been knocked out?

She looked down in her lap and realized it was empty. Sesshomaru's body was gone. She jumped to her feet and began searching frantically for her mate's body.

"Kagome..."

She was sure she's imagined it again. His voice. And kept searching. "I'll find you, I swear I didn't lose you."

She heard a sigh and then strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She turned quickly and gasped.

"I can't believe it! Sesshomaru, you are alive."

"It would appear so."

Kagome cried happily and kissed him. "What were you thinking? I told you to stop watching me."

"It is my job to protect you. I had failed once, I would not do it again."

Kagome rolled her eyes but kissed him again. "I was so afraid."

"I know, but you need not be now. I am not going anywhere without you, ever again."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thank goodness for that."

* * *

Inuyasha ran over. He saw Kagome hugging Sesshomaru and kissed him and breathed a sigh of relief.

He then began searching for Elle and found her standing a few feet away, swaying on shaky legs.

He ran faster catching her just before she fell. "Inuyasha, thank you." She said smiling. He noticed her scent change. She was hanyou now, but still looked exactly the same.

"Elle, are you okay?"

She smiled. Her eyelids drooping as she fought to keep her eyes open. "I feel very odd..."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're just tired. Close your eyes. Sleep. I'll keep you safe."

She nodded. "I love you, Inuyasha."

And then she fell asleep. For the first time in her entire life and she dreamed of the face she saw before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Only the epilogue left. i hope this doesnt seem rushed but ive dragged this out far too long its time to finish it. i hope you liked it and will review. **


	14. Epilogue

**For The One I Loved Part II**

**Summary- It's been seven years since Naraku's death. A war between the west and south has begun. Was Sesshomaru able to wish Kagome back? **

**KagXSess**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviewed! And someone asked me why I didn't just have Inuyasha bring Sesshomaru back with Tensaiga, why I'd make Elle give up being a goddess and the reason is that's just how it played out. For one he was gone when Inuyasha took power of the sword and I wanted Elle to be like Inuyasha so they could have the same life span and such. So it just worked out that way. Thanks to all who reviewed for this story I know it took awhile to finish but I'd never start something and not finish it. So on with the end and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

"_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."_

_-Mother Teresa_

Sesshomaru stood outside. Letting the cool breeze blow his long silver hair around his face. The balcony over looked his very private estate. Much had changed in the past 500 years. Very much.

Sesshomaru had to admit when Kagome had told him things of her past he'd been worried. Worried that maybe something had happened to wipe his species out. That he'd never be able to meet Kagome's mother and brother and grandfather.

His worrying had been for nothing. Well, not completely nothing. It was true most of his species was gone now. They were greatly out numbered by the humans. So much so that they spread all over the world and kept their true identities hidden. Sesshomaru didn't mind this. They had developed their disguises so that they appeared human to all except those who knew the truth. Actually, his wife and sister-in-law had invented it. He smirked at this thought. Of course it was his mate that had thought of bounding things spiritually. She was his and he hers, they were no less that the greatest.

Tomorrow was a big day for his wife and mate, in fact. It was the day he met her mother and the rest of the family. He didn't really mind this but Kagome was so anxious and excited he'd forced her to sleep. She was very pregnant right now and it wouldn't do to have her all worked up. He had wanted to wait until the baby was born then to go but Kagome had insisted. She wanted her mother there when their first child was born. In fact, Sesshomaru knew that'd Kagome had used her miko powers to stop pregnancy until then.

He hadn't minded. He liked it being just the two of them all these years. They knew each other inside and out. Besides that, their extended family gave them more than enough to deal with anyway.

First were Miroku and Sango. They had decided to stay and live at the castle with them after Sesshomaru had taken his claim again as Lord of the West, with much relief and thanks from Inuyasha.

There family had grown quite considerably. After Sakura, they'd had a set of twins, boys, and then another daughter. Once they were adults only Sakura had stayed living in the castle the rest had gone out on their own. Starting their own families only visiting ever so often.

Sakura fell in love with one of the members of Sesshomaru's army and mated him. They'd done a ritual like the one Sesshomaru had done with Kagome, not being able to bear the thought of one living without the other. It had been very risky. Sakura hadn't had any spiritual powers and nearly died in the process but Kagome had managed to heal her and so it had worked.

And then once ripe and old Sango passed. It had been hard on Kagome, but harder on Sakura. She stayed only a few more years until her father too passed away before moving away herself. The castle made it harder knowing that's where they'd all lived. They still got visits from her. In fact, Elle, who Sakura was closest to, said she thought that Sakura might move back soon and this pleased Kagome very much.

And then their was Rin and Shippou. This was the thing in their long lives that had effected Kagome the most. He would still look at her sometimes and see sadness there and knew that's who she was thinking about.

When Rin had finally become old enough Shippou had come to him to ask permission to court her. Sesshomaru could remember every thing about those moments. He'd been very proud of Kagome's and his, orphaned son. He'd stood his ground and been very brave. He hadn't been scared at all and was sure had he refused him he would have been willing to do whatever it took to change his mind. He had already loved Rin then. Sesshomaru suspected that Shippou had probably always loved Rin it had been Rin that had taken awhile to see it.

It didn't take long before the two were mated. Kagome had been very happy to see the two together. Their happiness was her happiness.

And then Rin began to get older while Shippou of course did not. Shippou had suggested the bond like Sesshomaru and Kagome and then Sakura and her mate, but to everyone's surprise Rin had refused. She was human she said and she wanted to only live one life time just like she was supposed to. Shippou had accepted it and never faltered in his love. But Kagome knew as did everyone else that everyday Shippou watched her die and slowly inside was dying himself. Kagome hoped that once Rin passed Shippou would mourn and then perhaps find another mate, but Sesshomaru always knew that that wouldn't happen. When the bond is strong it can not be broken even by death. However, not even he saw coming what happened.

A few weeks after Rin passed, Shippou came to Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Elle. He sat them down and told them that like Sakura the place held too many memories and he had to leave. They were all sad to see him go but understood. He'd hugged them all, tears in his eyes, told them he loved them and then disappeared into his room to get packed or so they thought.

No one had seen it coming. No one had thought when he said he was leaving it was the way he meant.

Kagome had been the one to find him. She wanted to spend a little more time with him alone before he left. She found him slumped on the floor with the ribbon Rin used to tie her hair with tied around his wrist and on the floor where it had fallen from his hand a note.

_Mom, _

_I am sorry for this, I know this will hurt you the most. I knew I couldn't tell you I was planning this, you'd stop me and I just couldn't let you. I'm sorry I just can't live in a world where Rin does not exist. I go where she goes. I think you and Sesshomaru both will understand this. _

_Tell Inuyasha I love him and he has always been a good father and Sesshomaru has been as well. It's strange how while I was and orphan and lost both parents I ended gaining even more. And I love all of you don't forget that. _

_-Your son, Shippou _

Sesshomaru saw a part of his mate die that day and it was hard to watch her greive for so long. He suspected this had been another reason she'd wanted to wait to have children of their own. To her and all of them Shippou and Rin had been their first children and it was hard on everyone to lose them. Sesshomaru had loved Rin too so he knew how Kagome felt and they both helped keep the other together and strong.

He heard his mate mumble and shuffle around in her sleep and listened intently. He could hear her breathing, slow and strong as well as her heart beat. He also listened for the pups heartbeats and found they too were fine. It was twins, one boy and one girl.

Sesshomaru saw two people walking across the grounds but didn't move. It was Elle and Inuyasha hand in hand. They took this walk almost every night while their infant daughter was sleeping. They too had decided to wait awhile to have children. They had named the baby Sango in memory of their friend. She had Elle's eyes and Inuyasha's ears and hair. No one was really sure what kind of hanyou Elle's mother had been and after her goddess blood had been taken away her looks hadn't changed so it gave nothing away. Not even her smell had changed for a reason they knew not. And since Elle didn't seem to care neither did anyone else.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was beside the bed in a flash. He kneeled down so he was eye level with his mate.

"Yes love?" He gently stroked her cheek.

"I can't sleep peacefully without you beside me. Come on, we have a big day tomorrow." She said patting his side of the bed.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and then crawled in bed beside her. He laid his head gently on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist just as he had every night since she'd become pregnant.

* * *

Inuyasha heard a small whimper coming from the corner of the room and rose to his feet. He felt Elle do the same and they both walked over to their daughters crib.

Elle undid the buttons on her shirt and moved them aside and Inuyasha handed their daughter gently to her.

"She sure does eat a lot."

Elle smiled and nodded her head. "She gets that from you."

Inuyasha smirked. He moved aside so that Elle could sit in the rocking chair they'd placed next to the crib just for this purpose.

"She's so small."

Elle giggled. "She is and so cute, she looks like you."

"I see you in there too."

Elle nodded again. "You know you don't have to get up every time like this. You could sleep."

"No, I like getting up too."

"I love you my Inuyasha and our little Sango."

"I love you too, both of you more than I ever thought possible."

Inuyasha watched as Elle tilted her head back and closed her eyes as Sango suckled quietly. He knew and had known since he met Elle that that day when the old woman so long ago had told him he'd meet someone he'd love more than any other that she'd been right.

His love for Kikyo, that too had been real. It was his first love something he wouldn't forget. But there was also quite a bit of pain there, to no fault of theirs but still that had changed things. And then there had been Kagome. He knew she'd loved him and he too had loved her, but he thought that maybe it hadn't been the way they thought. Maybe it had been that they loved each other and that they hadn't really been in love with each other. He wasn't sure about that, he just knew Kagome was his best friend and always would be.

And all of that paled in comparison to the way he loved Elle. She was a light to all darkness. All who met her adored her. And he did too, very much. She had him wrapped around her finger, but she never used it against him probably because it was the same for her. Sesshomaru gave them hell for it every chance he got.

And now there was little Sango. His first daughter. She was the most precious thing he had ever seen. He loved her too just as much as he did Elle.

The baby stopped then and yawned, stretching out her tiny fists and then snuggling into her mom's skin. Inuyasha gently took the baby, kissed her cheek and lay her back down in her bed.

Elle buttoned up her shirt and got slowly to her feet. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

Inuyasha leaned and kissed her perfect lips. She sighed and moved to fall back into bed, falling asleep instantly. Inuyasha chuckled to himself and crawled in beside her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

* * *

Kagome waddled through her home's huge library. She'd managed to convince Sesshomaru that while he bathed she'd be perfectly fine to walk around for while alone. She was due in a weeks time and he was extremely on edge as he had been since she became pregnant. Kagome sighed and placed a hand gently on her stomach. That was her Sesshomaru.

She walked over and placed her other hand on one of the frames on the wall. In it was Kagura's fan. No one really knew what had happened to her, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had opened up a museum for all the historical artifacts they had and someone had brought it in to them.

Once the war had been over Kagura had left. She hadn't told anyone where she was going and no one had really thought to ask. Kouga had told them she'd visited him and Ayame a few times after that but then that had stopped to and no one ever heard from her again. Kouga and Ayame lived in America with their family now.

She moved over to the big desk in the very front of the room. It was hers. Sesshomaru had made it for her himself since she was the one that spent more time in here than anyone else did.

She sat in the chair and opened up the bottom drawer. She pulled out an envelope and then pulled out the note inside. It was the one Shippou had written to her. Her eyes swelled with tears that she refused to let fall. Even after all this time she still felt the pain of losing her son. She put the note back in the envelope and back in the drawer.

She rose back to her feet. She could sense Sesshomaru coming even before he walked in.

"You made it up the stairs alone?" He asked smirking and leaning against the door way. He had his shirt off and Kagome couldn't stop her heart beat from speeding up.

Kagome glared at him. "No, I didn't. Inuyasha helped me."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I knew you couldn't. You can't even see your feet."

Kagome crossed her arms. "It's your fault."

Sesshomaru laughed. "It takes two to tango."

Kagome laughed then too and Sesshomaru walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her head on his chest.

"Are you worried?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Worried about what?"

"That my family will not like you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You like me that's enough for me."

Kagome smiled and looked up into his amber colored eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too mate."

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on, it's time to go." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

* * *

Kagome heard Inuyasha snicker behind her as Sesshomaru helped her up the steps. She was twice the size as Elle was when she'd been pregnant. Sesshomaru guessed it was because they were twins and full youkai.

"Shut it Inuyasha." She said through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru and Elle held back their laughter as they finally made it to the front door.

Kagome took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

They heard someone speaking and then the door flew open.

Souta stood there with his mouth gaping open.

"Hey Souta!"

"Um, K-kagome?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's me."

Souta looked at Sesshomaru beside her and the behind them at Inuyasha and Elle. Inuyasha waved and smiled. "Hey kid."

Souta noticed Inuyasha was holding hands with the woman beside him and became even more confused. He moved out of the way to let them in. "I don't understand any of this." He mumbled.

Kagome led Sesshomaru and the others into the kitchen where her mother and grandfather were.

Kagome's mother turned her eyes going wide.

"Okaa-san, jii-chan..." Kagome said tears forming in her eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled out one of the chairs and lets Kagome sit down in it.

Kagome's mother looked confused, but smiled. "I guess you have a very long story to tell us Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "Very long."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up and waited. A few minutes later, Kagome too sat up. She was wincing and holding onto her stomach. She turned to shake Sesshomaru, but realized he was already awake.

"How did you know?"

Sesshomaru smirked and shrugged. He got to his feet and grabbed Kagome's suitcase she'd packed a few weeks before. He then went over and picked Kagome up.

"We need to call okaa-san."

"We will on the way."

He sped out of the room and went down to Inuyasha's. He walked into to the open door where the couple were standing over their daughter's crib. "It's time." Sesshomaru said disappearing again.

They were out in the garage. Sesshomaru placed Kagome in the back seat and her bag in the trunk. Elle and Inuyasha came out at that time. Inuyasha had the keys. Sesshomaru climbed in beside Kagome and pulled out a cell phone as Inuyasha got in and shut their doors.

Kagome could hear Sesshomaru talking but couldn't focus on what he was saying as another contraction hit her. She moaned and Sesshomaru gently stroked her cheek.

"Your mother will meet us there."

Kagome nodded and gripped Sesshomaru's clawed hand in her own. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled. The rest of the night passed in a blur. They made it to the hospital and once Kagome got settled in her private room her mother, grandfather and brother joined them.

Sesshomaru had made sure the doctor that was to deliver his children was a youkai, because they wouldn't have the enchantment on them when they were first born and he didn't want to have to hide it anyway. He wanted the doctor to have full knowledge of what he was dealing with and a youkai doctor was the only way.

They only had to wait a few hours. Kagome's mother on one side of her bed and Sesshomaru on the other.

The doctor came in and closed the curtain around them. He checked how Kagome was doing and smiled. "It's time to push Kagome."

He opened the curtain and told the others it was time for them to wait outside. Sesshomaru made to follow them but Kagome tightened her grip on his hand.

"You're staying with me."

Sesshomaru nodded. He stayed by her bed side the entire time and let her hold his hand as she pushed. It seemed like forever to Sesshomaru, but finally he heard the first baby cry. Sesshomaru scented the air and could see it was the girl. She was rushed to the side to be cleaned while Kagome started pushing again. It only took a few times and then he heard the cries of his son. Their son.

Kagome's mother wiped the sweat from her daughters forehead. Their son was placed in Kagome's arms while Sesshomaru held his daughter.

It was like looking down at a miniature version of himself. She had his hair and all his markings. She opened her eyes and they too were his. He looked over at his son and saw he had black hair and the stripes on his shoulder like his mother.

"What will we name them?" Kagome asked smiling down at her son.

"I am not sure. Perhaps you should name one and I the other."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, I think our little girl should be called Seika. Seika Rin Taisho."

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "And he will be Meiyo Shippou Taisho."

Kagome smiled and kissed her sons forhead. "He's so small and cute."

Sesshomaru nodded. His daughter grabbed a piece of his hair and tugged it. He smiled and kissed her. Then leaned over and kissed his wife and son. He felt pretty certain he was the happiest and luckiest youkai alive.

* * *

**a/n: I hope you all enjoyed it. thanks for reading! **


End file.
